A Place to Call Home
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Kagome persueds Inuyasha into allowing her friend, Tatsuya, in coming with them to the Fuedal Era. Tatsuya's nightmares are becoming worst as he stays.Is Tatsuya the reincarnation of a dragon prince something more?who is the man from his dreams lemon yaoi
1. Morning

Morning

I woke up with a start sweat forming at the corner of my brows. I've been having this dream for a few weeks now. And it never changes the same wind, shadowy figures, same pointless ending. I wouldn't be so frustrated if I had some sort of clue of why I was having this damn dream every night.

"What is wrong little brother?" came a soft silky voice that was all too familiar. Slowly I looked up to my door and saw my brother, Ryuu with a small frown on his beautiful face.

My brother is a 22 year old doctor, who graduated two years before the rest of his medical class if you don't call that a genius then I don't know what is. Anyway, he takes care of us and the only thing that I know about my parents is what he told me since they died when I was really young. Our uncle who now lives in Okinawa took care of us until Ryuu was old enough to take custody over me. Ryuu puts the "over" in overprotective but I still love him.

"Little bother?" I jumped more to his hand on my cheek than actually hearing my brother's voice next to me.

I took a small breath and looked at him. His eyes told how worried he was. I smiled, "there's nothing to worry about it was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure Suya? If . . .,"

"I'm fine Ryuu. I'm not a little kid anymore you don't have to baby me every time I have a nightmare or something goes wrong," I pushed his hand off my face and turned to glare at me. "I'm about to be seventeen. You should learn that I can handle some problems without your help."

He looked at me there was nothing in his eyes, they were completely empty, no anger, no hatred, no sadness, no nothing.

"I understand Tatsuya. You are right I need to stop hovering over you and allow you to live your own life," he whispered softly still there weren't any emotions to be seen or heard. Ryuu got up from the bed slowly and walked away, as if, he was a ghost. He stopped at the door and turned his head to me.

"If you are hungry, I made breakfast for you when you are done getting ready." Then he left the room.

I got out of bed and took my school uniform from its chair and walked into the bathroom in the corner of my room. I showered not really thinking about the argument that me and Ryuu just had actually I was too mad to think about it. I turned off the shower and dried off. I began brushing my hair gradually trying to take up as much time as I possibly could. I looked at the mirror without really looking at it then I suddenly looked at my eyes through the mirror but instead of seeing yellowish- orange eyes I saw crystal blue ones. They were filled with so much sadness.

I stopped in mid-stroke, "wait was Ryuu crying and didn't he call me by name?"

~He has nothing or no one to fear. He doesn't give a damn what people might say or do to him because he's more than capable of taking care of himself. Actually, there is one person he could never hurt. And that person is you, Tatsuya. You are Ryuu's one and only weakness. He would rather be tarred and feathered, if it mean that you wouldn't hate him.~

I remembered one of Ryuu's childhood friends telling me this when we were still kids after me and Ryuu got into a fight. It was more on the lines of me yelling and Ryuu just standing there and taking it like nothing was happening. And then later after I cooled down I walked into his room and saw Ryuu crying into his friend's arms.

"Shit"

I walked down the steps carefully and turned the corner to see my brother eating his breakfast with his head down. I quietly walked into the kitchen and went to the oven to get my breakfast. I sat in front of Ryuu hoping that he would at least look up at me even for a second, but that never happened. He just ignored my presence.

"Ryuu," I started quietly watching his every movement.

"Finish eating or you will be late to school."

That was all he said before he got up and headed towards the sink. He began washing his dishes and the ones he used for cooking during this entire ordeal he never once lifted his head.

"Ryuu please look at me," I whispered from the table. I was beginning to lose my appetite and fast.

He turned his head to me reluctantly. Instead of seeing the hurt and sadness I had expected I witnessed my brother's anger directed towards me for the first time. I couldn't do anything but look at him in hidden fear.

"If you are done, let us go I cannot be late today."

I watched as he got his keys off the counter and headed for the door. That's when I snapped. I got up from the table leaving my half eaten plate there and ran after my brother. Before he could reach the door, I grabbed his hand and turned him around so he was facing me.

"What are you doing Tatsuya? Stop I will not be late to work today because of you."

Yup, that clarified it I have officially managed to piss him off.

"You're telling me to stop, you need to fucking stop. We both know that you have never been late to work and if you have they would never penalize you for it," I growled at him feeding off his anger. "There was no reason for that stunt that you pulled a few minutes ago either."

He looked down at me, actually more like glared down at me. "What stunt?"

"You walking out of the room when I was trying to talk to you damn it," finally the tears that I was trying so hard to fight back came pouring.

Whatever remark he had waiting never came. He looked at my face for a second then brought me into his arms.

He sighed, "I am sorry, Suya. I did not mean to upset you."

I shook my head pulling my face from his chest and looked up at him slowly. "No it isn't your fault. I should be the one sorry. I promise you I didn't mean to hurt you earlier," I kissed his checked softly. "I was . . . just I don't know frustrated at the fact that you never trust me to accomplish things on my own," I looked away from him.

"That is not true. I do trust you very much so, little brother. I just do not wish for you to hurt," he laid his palm on my cheek. "Especially if, I can stop the pain before it happens."

Like always Ryuu was just trying to protect me. I smiled gently to myself and looked him straight in the eyes. I began pushing him lightly towards the door. A low creak came from the door when his back pushed against it. He looked at me for a minute then slowly brought his soft lips to mine. Sighing I closed my eyes and kissed back. Hesitantly, I licked his lips hoping for entrance. Ryuu's lips parted slightly. As I stuck my tongue in his mouth, he stayed still to allow me to explore his mouth until I began begging his tongue to come out to play. I felt him smile against the kiss as our tongues began roaming over each other. My mind went blank as Ryuu took control.

This wasn't the first time we made out with each other. We were "dating" when we were still with our uncle. It was amazing how my brother would kiss me back then I loved it and somewhat miss it too. Don't get the wrong idea we never really did anything but kiss and when I was old enough to get boners my brother would release me with the help of his hand or mouth but not once would he ever allow me to give him oral and very few times was I permitted to give him hand jobs but the times he did I would always do my best to please him to the fullest. So, in other words, I'm still innocent back there and inexperience at many things.

I was taken from my thoughts by my own moans. Before my mind could fully register, Ryuu pulled back from the kiss and pecked me on the forehead. I looked into his eyes and smiled softly at him. He returned it with his own sad smile.

"So does this mean that everything is forgiven," I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think that we both over-reacted and now have a better understanding of where the other stands," he brought me in a tight hug and buried his head into my hair. I relaxed into his arms and rubbed my cheek against his collar bone.

"If we don't leave now we really will be late," I joked lightly.

I felt Ryuu nod his head before he pulled away from me. The heat that his body temporally gave me vanished as soon as we parted. We stood there for a good minute watching each other when I say him smile. I tilted my head. His smile grew before he shook his head and turned to go out the door. I frowned and followed him after retrieving my bag.

The drive to my school was fairly quiet which was nothing unusually, but the silence wasn't as comfortable or serene as other times actually it felt gloomy and remote. This feeling couldn't be because of the fight, could it? I mean we both apologized and agreed that we over-reacted. Ryuu appears to be back to normal, unless he's just acting this way for my sake.

"Ryuu, what's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting way to calm, especial after the fact that we just fought," he just looked at me for a second before returning his gaze back to the road. "Please, Ryuu. If you really do trust me like you said you did then tell me."

He sighed, "that is not fair, Suya."

"No. What's not fair is the fact that my own brother doesn't trust me, even after a fight we had over this," I crossed my arms stubbornly looking out the front window.

"I am sorry, little brother. The truth is that I am afraid," as he said this we pulled up to the school.

I looked him over carefully as I took off my seatbelt. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"I am afraid of the day that you would not need me anymore," his hands tighten over the steering wheel as he spoke. "I am afraid that when that day comes that you will want nothing to do with me, but what frightens me the most is that I will one day lose you to another."

*He must have been thinking about this a lot. And what I said earlier must have ripped his heart out. He's been suffering this entire time and I never knew it. How could I he always hid things from me to protect me whether I liked it or not.*

"Please say something, Suya," He looked miserable. His head was lowered and his long hair was covering a good portion of his face.

"You're an idiot do you know that," I smiled at him.

His head shot up. He's eyes were wide from shock and a piece of hair fell into his face. So cute.

"I will never, NOT need you, brother. No matter what I might say or do I will always love you," I brushed the fallen hair out of his face and kept my hand on his cheek. "And most importantly, I will never truly leave you. Yes, one day I will find someone that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with but so will you. When I do meet that person, I can promise you two things: they will never replace you in my heart and they can never take me or my love from you, Ryuu."

My smile grew as I finished. What happened next surprised me. Ryuu began to cry. It wasn't that hard over-powering crying that girls sometimes do when they see a chick flick, but a light flow of mixed emotions.

"Thank you Tatsuya. I needed to hear that," he smiled at me one of those few genuine smiles. I nodded and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Will you be ok?" I stoked his cheek gently

"Yes, I think I will be fine now after hearing that."

"Ryuu, I know that you just wish to protect me but you have to let me get hurt sometimes, if you don't I will never be able to grow as a person or protect you when the time comes," I began laying my other hand on his cheek. "Don't get it the wrong way. Just because I ask you for space doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, it just means that I want you to trust me to decide things for myself at times."

He nodded his head slowly and looked me straight in the eyes as a stray tear fell. I kissed it away tasting the salty substance on my lips. I brought my lips to his and felt him relax again. It seemed like forever before we parted but I didn't care I would take as long as I had to to calm his nerves. Reluctantly he pulled away from me.

"Thank you," came Ryuu's soft voice.

"I won't stand by and allow you to suffer, especially if, I can help it."

He nodded again and smiled, "you better get going before you're late to class."

"Only if you promise that you're going to be ok."

"Yes, I think everything is going to be fine now. Thank you again, Tatsuya I needed to hear that."

"You're my brother I love you no matter what I might say to hurt you," I said getting out of the car. "You'll call me if anything else is bothering you right."

"Yes, I will do not worry."

"Hey, I might be going over Kagome's house after school," I leant back into the car and gave him a quick kiss before closing the door.

"Just call me if anything changes."

I nodded and walked towards the school after waving bye to Ryuu. The bell began to rung as I entered the building. This was going to be a long day, but at least the worst was over. I hope.


	2. My Friend's Friends Are Not My Friend

"Hey, I might be going over Kagome's house after school," I leant back into the car and gave him a quick kiss before closing the door.

"Just call me if anything changes."

I nodded and walked towards the school after waving bye to Ryuu. The bell began to rung as I entered the building. This was going to be a long day, but at least the worst was over.

My Friend's Friends are Not My Friends

I took my time getting to class because my teacher was always late and plus I wanted some time to think before I was forced away by the loudness and stupidity of some of my classmates. I arrived to class ten minutes after the bell rung and still the teacher wasn't there. I knew it. I always thought that it was the students' jobs to be the slackers but not in this class. I can't remember the last time our teacher did any real work around here.

"Yo Tatsuya," my thoughts were cut short by a loud husky voice.

I turned to see who was calling my name. It was none other than the athletic star of the entire eleventh grade class, Kenji Suyoshi. I, Kenji, and Kagome have been in the same class since seventh grade. It wasn't until we entered high school did we actually became friends and began hanging out. Like always Kenji was sitting on top of my desk. Standing next to him was Kagome and her "sidekicks" more like pains-in-the-ass. I walked over to them and put on my best fake smile.

"You're late again," Kenji smirked at me. "Having boyfriend troubles?"

"Very funny Kenji, actually I had a fight this morning."

"You mean with Ryuu," Kagome spoke up worried.

I nodded, "Yeah but we settled it. I never knew how much my brother worried about me until today."

"Hey, don't look so sad. Sadness just doesn't fit you my little neko," Kenji brushed his fingers through my long hair. "Plus your brother is a tough one. He can handle himself and if he can't I'm sure he'll call you or something just so he can hear your voice."

I looked at him for a minute and nodded. "You're right. He always knows how to handle situations like this better than I ever could. Thank you Master," I smirked while saying the last part. The girls stared in shock at us well all except Kagome.

_**Begin the Flashback**_

Over the summer after our ninth grade year, the three of us spent a week at Kenji's house. Kenji has a sister our age she just goes to a private all girls academy instead of a public one. Well she was also at the sleepover so Kagome wouldn't be the only girl there beside Kenji's mom, awkward. Anyway, we stayed there for a week and had a great time. While we were there, the girls decided to play spin the bottle and we all agreed to keep it clean since two of us were related and because Kenji's parents were home.

What me and Kenji didn't know that the girls were planning this for some time. When we called final round, Kagome's spend landed on me and said that I had to dress up as cat and do things cats did like purr, curl up against/ sleep with its master, and simple things like that. It was Lily's turn to spend and it landed on Kenji. She said that for the rest of the week he had to be my master and treat me as his property. I thought sure piece of cake, right? Wrong. Lily went up stairs and came back down with a small, blue duffel bag. I and Kenji looked at each other knowing where this was going. They opened the bag and brought out: a black leash that had a red collar with black skulls connected to it, black cat ears with fake red fur inside of it, a long black tail that had a piercing near the tip of it, and a pair of fangs that lay inside a coffin.

They handed all of this to me and told me to put everything on in the bathroom and not to come out until they called for me. I did as I was told and closed the door behind. I didn't have any problems until I got to the fangs. I had to put the glue inside of the fang and then put the fang on my tooth and allow the glue to mold so it would be easy to take it on and off. A few curses, flung mold sticks, and loses to inanimate objects later I finally got the damn things on. Now for the finishing touches, I reached for the collar and placed it carefully around my neck and smiled. Even though I don't totally agree with the fact of being someone's property, I had to admit that I looked really good in this outfit. I grabbed my leash and decided that it would only be fair to allow my "master" to put it on.

"Hey, Tatsuya you ready to meet your Master?" Lily poked her head in the door.

"You're lucky, what if I was changing?"

"Like I would complain," she winked at me and dragged me out of the room. I followed her in shock. I knew that Kenji said that his sister liked me I just never thought in that way.

"Wow, Tatsuya that looks great on you!" Kagome clapped her hands together and looked me over.

"Of course, I'm wearing it," I smirked.

"You shouldn't be so vain," Kenji replied from behind us.

"Yeah like you're one to. . ." I stopped as I turned around and saw Kenji.

He was wearing black pants which had multiple chains hanging from the pockets and a black belt that had small pick pockets occupied by flaming skull picks. He had a black dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the buttons where undone to allow a great view of his chest. Around his neck was a black choker with matching spiked bracelets. I blushed as he walked towards me and ran his hand through my long reddish hair and letting it rest on my cheek.

"As you were saying kitten," he smiled at my speechlessness.

I stood silent that was all I could do. I always thought Kenji was cute before but now he was fucking hot. Now I'm starting to like the idea of being owned by him for the week, actually if I had a choice I would want him to be my Master forever.

~Snap out of it Tatsuya. He's your friend and we don't date friends. It's called exceptions and he's a major exception~

"So, what do you have to say to your Master, kitten?" Kenji's husky voice brought me out of thought.

"You're not my master, yet," I handed him the leash.

He took it and looked at me. I nodded pulling my hair in one hand making it easier for him to see where the clasp was. When he was done, he lifted my chin and watched me.

"Now you belong to me."

"Of course my Master," I smiled and licked the side of his cheek which took everyone by surprise. "Now you belong to me as well, Master."

_**End the flashback**_

"Thinking about any one special Tatsuya," Kenji smirked knowingly.

"You wish," I glared at him playfully. "Kagome I'm coming home with you today."

"How do you just tell someone you're going to their house without even consulting them?" Kagome's friend with the long curly hair asked with her hands on her hips.

~I definitely need to remember their names~

"Easy, I just consulted her while telling her that I was coming over," I answered her coldly.

I could hear Kenji chuckling next to me. Kagome glared at me. She always knew that I hated those three with a passion. Once I was tempted to push them down the steps and walk over them, but then I remembered telling Kagome that I would never intentionally hurt her when we became friends and adapted each other's family. But damn does those three piss me the fuck off.

"Well you two stop it?" Kagome stood between us. "It's alright. Tatsuya basically lives at my house, so I know that my mom and grandpa wouldn't care if he comes over."

"Well if you say it's ok, then we don't have to worry," the girl smiled at Kagome.

"Exactly, if you worry more about yourselves than Kagome's personal life the three of you might have boyfriends, who can keep you busy and give Kagome a break from your nagging," I folded my arms irritably.

"Yeah, well at least we're not some ho," but before she could finish I grabbed her wrist.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," I growled tightening my grip as I spoke.

I watched her wince in pain as I steadily smashed her wrist in my hand. She gave a low whimper before anyone in our group realized I was actually hurting her.

Kenji yanked my hand from her bruising wrist. "That's enough Tatsuya," Kenji hissed in my ear.

I didn't listen to him. I kept glaring down at her until she looked at me and grabbed a hold of Kagome's uniform like a child would do its mother. I didn't care if she was afraid of me she had no right referring to that. I broke my gaze and looked at her wrist. There was a reddening hand print on it. It looked like there might be some light bruising to it but nothing serious. Damn it.

"You really are dangerous. Kagome he might hurt you one day you need to stay away from him," she begged Kagome while rubbing her injured wrist.

"You're wrong I will NEVER hurt Kagome," I growled. "Only annoying little girls who doesn't. . ."

"That's enough Tatsuya," Kagome touched my arm.

Instantly, I fell silent as she looked at me sadly. I lowered my head. I knew Kagome was hurt by the fact that her friends couldn't get along and tried to hurt each other one by words and the other by action. She turned to the other three girls.

"I hate to take sides but Tatsuya has every right to be angry at you," Kagome looked at them. "I don't like the fact that he hurt you but you had no right to bring up his sexuality to hurt him."

I looked up at Kagome. Whenever I got into a fight with those three, she would always take their side hands down, even if, I was in the right. To see her do it now is a real astonishment. What was a real surprise was that no one realized the little scene we were making in the corner of the room.

"Is everything alright over here?" We turned to see Mr. Yukatse standing next to us.

"Yes, everything is ok. We just had a misunderstanding that's all," Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well if there's nothing wrong then I would like you to take your seats, so we can start class."

"Yes sir," we said in a small chorus.

Kenji let go of my hand and went to the desk beside me as Kagome and the others went to theirs, which were closer to the front. Luckily for me, my desk was the last one in the very back near the window. Nature, well really, the sky always seemed to calm me down and for some reason whenever I see the blooming petals of the nearby trees falling I always get so . . . sleepy.

"Hello little one," a deep voice emerged from the forest.

A boy in his mid or late teens turned around frowning at the other male. He huffed and turned back around like a spoiled child denied of its favorite toy. The boy looked out to the gaping sea as its waves crashed against the shore playfully while the wind blew through his long hair. He sighed as the other male wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled his face into neck.

"What's wrong little one?"

"You're late," the boy turned around in his lover's arms pouting. "Why do you feel the need to keep me waiting every time we meet?"

"I'm sorry love. You just look magnificent standing there. You look like you belong to no one but the whole world belongs to you," the other leaned in and kissed the shorter male in his arms.

"I hate it when you do that," the boy pushed away slightly from the kiss.

"I know," he whispered while crushing their lips together for a more intimate kiss.

"What's wrong, my love?" the boy asked his lover looking into the darkness.

"I want you to stay away for a while."

"What? Why? Did I do something to anger you?" the boy looked at his lover on the verge of tears.

"No, you've done nothing wrong," he smiled sadly at the boy.

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Believe me it's for your own good. Don't worry when everything is in the clear I'll come for you, my love," the taller male brought his lover closer to him and kissed him slowly. "Now promise me that you won't come near here until I come for you."

The boy nodded his head sadly, "I promise. I'll wait for you."

They began to kiss again. They weren't trying to rush. They wanted this time to last and remember how it feels to be together like this. Overhead the moon began to come from its hiding spot from beyond the clouds. Once fully free from its prison, the moon shone on the two lover's like a spotlight. The boy arched his back lightly as a pair of wings grew from his shoulder blades. A long reptilian tail appeared at the base of his back and began flicking back and forth slowly. When the transformation ended, the lovers pulled apart hesitantly and smiled at each other.

"I must go now love," the taller of the two pushed away a few strands of hair from the boy's face.

The boy nodded, "And I'll be waiting for your return."

He watched as his lover walked into the forest and out of sight. He fell to his knees shaking. Then without warning, the boy covered his mouth with his hand and began to cry.

"Tatsuya."

"Tatsuya."

"Hey, Tatsuya wake up," someone began to shake my shoulder.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and rub the rest of sleep out of them. I stretched looking up and saw Kenji standing over me.

"How the hell do you sleep through two full periods and not get caught?" Kenji poked me in the side.

"Because unlike you and Kagome, I'm not a slacker and plus I in the top 5% of our class so they cut me some slack," I yawned looking around the room. "Talking about Kagome where is she?"

"Oh, she went to take Yumi to the nurse to take a look at her wrist," Kenji pulled out two lunch boxes from his backpack and handed me one.

I took the lunch box and opened it. I looked at the food in it. Kenji passed me some chopsticks and plucked a meatball from my lunch. I looked up just in time to see him devour it.

"How do you make me a lunch but wine up eating it?"

"You're acting like I ate the whole thing. I only took a meatball."

I frowned at him and shook my head. At first sight it wouldn't seem like it, but Kenji is a really good cook and I never could wait for the days that Kenji would bring lunch for us. In tenth grade we made a little agreement that we would take turns bringing in lunch. It was such a success then so we decided to keep it up. I looked back at the food and sighed.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go find them?"

"Believe me, she's the last person I'll ever be worried about," I glared at the food on my desk. *It's not fair you know me so well, Kenji.*

"Then go look for Kagome, she looked like she wanted to talk to you but you was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake you."

I watched him as he began to eat his own food.

"I'll be fine. Just don't make me come after you," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'll behave myself," I smiled while getting up.

"You better because if I have to spend my lunch chasing ya I'm goin' to hurt ya."

"And all this time I thought you loved me," I whispered in his ear and smirked as his head shot up

"Will you go, so I can eat in peace?"

I laughed and picked up my lunch as well as Kagome's while walking towards the door.

It didn't take long for me to get to the nurse's station. I stood there for a minute wondering if I should really go in. I am the one who put her there but I just squeezed her arm it's not like I amputated it. Plus, I have Kagome's lunch and I know she has an appetite like a grown man. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hello Tatsuya. How may I help you?" asked the cheerful plumped nurse.

"I was just wondering if Kagome was still here."

"Actually she is. Poor Yumi has a nasty little bruise on her wrist." She placed a finger on her chin, "I wonder how it got there."

"Really, it must have happened before I came into class this morning," I acted surprised.

"You was late again, Tatsuya. One of these days your luck is going to run out and Mr. Yukatse is going to catch you," she pointed a stubby finger at me. "The girls are in the back."

I smiled innocently, "I know but I am getting better." I wave my thanks and went into the door that leads to the rest area with the beds.

I saw the girls at the far end of the room talking and laughing. It seems that they were talking about one of Kagome's guy friends. One was an over bearing jerk that liked Kagome but also had feelings for another girl he used to like and was a total bad boy while the other was kind, sweet, and sensitive but still had a bad boy appearance and was totally in love with Kagome. From the looks of it Kagome was trying to explain herself and try to protect the guys that the other three were heartlessly discriminating. I sighed those three never learn. Looks like it's time for Super Neko to save the day.

"Hey Kagome," I walked towards them making my presence known.

"Hey Tatsuya, what are you doing here?" Kagome looked up at me smiling with a hint a worry in her eyes.

I throw her lunch at her, "thought you might be hungry. So, how's your wrist?" I turned to Yumi who held the injured appendage close to her.

"Thanks Tatsuya. The nurse said that it's going to be bruised for a while but nothings broke or sprained and that she'll be fine. She just has to keep ice on it." Kagome spoke up for the girl.

I nodded and looked at it. Then I looked at Yumi who flinched when my eyes fell on her. I knew Kagome was going to make me do this sooner or later so I might as well be the bigger person and do it without being told. So I took a deep breath and sighed, "Hey, sorry about earlier I shouldn't have lost my cool back there."

The room went silent. Usually, I would enjoy the three of them shutting up but now was not the time. Kagome was looking at me and I could tell that she was proud of me.

"It's ok," Yumi whispered then looked up at me confidently. "Kagome was right it was wrong for me to use the fact that you like other guys against you and I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me."

Now I was impressed. I never thought that she would apologize to me and actually mean it. We've been out for each other since we were kids.

"So, we're good?" I asked putting out my hand.

She hesitated for a minute. I guess remembering what it did to her the last time it touched her. She swallowed lightly and grabbed my hand, "Yeah, we're good."


	3. Story Time

"So, we're good?" I asked putting out my hand.

She hesitated for a minute. I guess remembering what it did to her the last time it touched her. She swallowed lightly and grabbed my hand, "Yeah, we're good."

Story Time

"Thanks for doing that earlier," Kagome hooked her arms around my arm which was shoved in my pants pocket as we walked to her house after school.

"There's no need for thanking me. I knew you were going to make us apologize sooner or later," I told her honestly keeping my eyes forward.

"Yeah, I know but still this means you two are one step closer of becoming friends."

I yanked my arm from her and glared, "that isn't happening and you know it."

She pouted but I didn't care. I just turned around and continued walking to our destination. When she saw that I wasn't going to wait for her, she ran so she could catch up to me.

"It could happen one day," she fiddled with her fingers.

"Like hell it could," I growled and walked a little faster.

"Hey, wait up Tatsuya I was just kidding really."

I slowed down a bit, so she could catch up. "Kagome, why are you such a dimwit?" I frowned and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, I'm not a dimwit," she huffed.

"Sure you're not," I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the way we walked in silence. It was peaceful and quite enjoyable. Kagome grabbed my arm again but besides that nothing was said or did between us. Many passerbies would mistake us as a couple but the two of us would just ignore them and keep doing whatever we were doing. There was this one time that me, Kagome and Kenji were at the mall and this kid walked up to us and thought that Kagome was Kenji's sister and that I was his girlfriend. The kid's mom came after him and apologized for her child and took him away. After that, the day was a little awkward and no one wanted to talk about it.

We finally made it to the bottom of the Shigurashi Shrine's steps. I couldn't help but to sigh every time I saw them.

"Tell me again why there are so many steps," I groaned.

"Stop complaining you use to run up and down them all the time when Sota was younger," she smacked me on the shoulder and began up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's back when I was younger and wasn't falling apart."

"Come on old man," she giggled.

I glared at the back of her head as I too made my way up the steps. One thing I would never miss was these Gods forsaken steps when we graduate. This place always seemed so familiar even when I was younger like I've been here only it looked a little different. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't think about it anymore.

*I wonder if it's true that people run faster when being chased by a ravenous dog* I tilted my head as I looked at the remaining steps. "She's no dog but it should have the same affect," I began jogging until I was a few steps in front of Kagome. "I just want you to know something Kagome me being your friend and all," I looked over my shoulder to make sure she was paying attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She cocked her head slightly.

"It means you have a fat ass and your hips are huge and I don't mean that in a sexy way," I smirked as I saw her face heat up.

"Tatsuya you're suck an asshole," she yelled as she began to chase me. "When I get my hands on you, you'll regret the day you ever decided that it was ok to tell a girl the truth about her appearance."

"Yeah and you girls always say that you can handle the truth and don't care what us guys have to say," I sprinted trying to keep everything from falling from my bag. "You prove my point that you can't," I smirked back at her reaching the top and darting to the house.

"Shut up Tatsuya, you jerk."

I laughed and stopped abruptly which caused her to run head first into my back.

"What was that for?" she yelled holding her nose.

I smirked with a hand on my hips looking down at her, "I needed some way to shut you up."

She glared at me but I just shrugged it off. I was use to her little temper tantrums by now. After all these years knowing her, my body kind of grew a resistance to it if it hadn't they probably would have locked me away be now. She pushed passed me and all I could do was chuckle as she pouted. She opened the door stepping aside so I could go in.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota are you here?" Kagome yelled as she went into the living room.

I walked the opposite direction towards the kitchen. On the table was I small note from Kagome's mom that read:

Kagome

Sota has gone to a friend's house and will be back for dinner unless he decides to spend the night with permission from his friend's mom. Dad has gone to the doctor's office for his appointment that we both know he has been pushing back for too long and needs his shots. I have gone shopping for dinner and will be back a little later. I fixed you a snack just in case you were hungry when you got home. There also is some for Tatsuya if he decided to come over.

Love,

Mom

p.s. How are Tatsuya and Ryuu doing? I miss them so much. You should invite them to come over for dinner one day or even talk Tatsuya into spending the night like he use to. When you talk to them, tell them that this is their home too and they are welcome whenever they want to.

I smiled at the note. Kagome's mom has always looked out for us even after we started living by ourselves. She use to come over when we first started out with dinner and we would all sit around the table and eat but since we all have been so busy we don't do it anymore.

"Hey, Kagome you're mom left you something."

Kagome walked in and I handed her the letter. As she read it, her face lit up as she began to smile, "Oh mom. She's always talking about you but since your never home because of practice and stuff she would say that you would come over when you were ready."

I nodded in agreement as I washed my hands in the sink. "So what do you want to do until your mom gets back?" I walked to the fridge and got out our snacks Kagome's mom prepared for us.

"Well, there is this one thing I always wanted to tell you," she looked at me as she took her portions from me and headed for the stairs.

"What that I'm charming, magnificent, and you can't stop from thinking about me," I ran my hands through my hair dramatically as I followed her.

She burst into laughter and almost doubled over, "Oh yeah you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and go to sleep. But seriously there's something I want to tell you."

She looked back at me but I couldn't help it. I began laughing and she followed pursuit until we got in her room. I sat on the bed and put my plate next to me while she took the top part of the bed and put a pillow in her lap. When we finally calmed down, I stood up and looked around.

"You're room is as girlie as I remember it," I joked lightly.

"Oh shut up," she laughed throwing a pillow at me which I caught easily. "Your clothes are in a basket in Sota's room."

I nodded and headed towards said room. I remember the last time I spent the night I had a whole draw full of clothes waiting for me. Hey, Kagome's mom always told me to bring a pair of clothes for me to leave here. So that's what I did I just never saw a need to bring them back to my house since she would tell me not to worry about it just in case I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes or it got too late for me to walk home or Ryuu was working late.

His room was a little smaller than Kagome's but not by much. I took a quick look around it was I typical boy's room with posters from favorite bands, shows, and movies. The basket was on the far side of his room near the window. I smiled as I pulled out my clothes. Now I could get out of this preppy ass uniform and into something a little more comfortable. I stripped out of the uniform and replaced it with my favorite Tripp pants and a tight, short sleeve black shirt that had wings in chains on the back and a skull crying green blood in the front. I found my converse in Sota's closet. I held them in my hand so I could bring them back to Kagome's room. Now if only I could find the box that Sota kept my jewelry at, I could complete my wardrobe. I looked under his bed and there it was. I pulled it out holding it close to my chest. Smiling I got off the floor and carried my findings into Kagome's room happily.

"About time I was about to send a search party after you," she chuckled as I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"So what did you have to tell me," I looked on her dresser for a hair tie. Finding the one that I had left there the last time I came over, I threw it to her and sat in front of her.

"What I have to tell you, you have to have an open mind and believe anything is possible. Plus, you can't say anything until I'm done explaining," she informed me as she finished tying my hair. "Oh and no matter how outrageous it might sound you have to promise not to laugh."

"I won't laugh just take you to an asylum and lock you there until the voices go away," I got back on the bed and began eating my snack that I had abandon earlier.

"Fair enough, you might want to get comfortable," she handed me a pillow to put behind my back against the wall.

"Ok. I'm ready for whatever you've got to throw at me."

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning," she sighed and took a long breath before she started. "My adventures began one day before school when I saw Sota was in the shrine where the old well was looking for the cat. Sota being Sota had me go in there to get the cat, which was hiding behind the well, because he was too afraid to do it himself. When I turned around to show Sota the cat and that there wasn't anything to be afraid of, I heard a voice behind me coming from the well. Before I could do anything a pair of arms grabbed me and dragged me into the well.

"When I finally climbed out, I realized that I was transported somewhere else. I walked into the forest which was surrounding the well and found a boy pinned up to a tree by roots and an arrow in his heart. He looked peaceful like he was sleeping. As I was about to continue exploring, a group of men surrounded me and took me hostage to a nearby village. If it wasn't for one of the elderly women there named Kaede, I would have been burned or worst because they all thought that I was a fox demon in disguise. Later that night, we were all attacked by Madame Centipede. She was the same one who drugged me into the well in the first place. At first we thought she was just attacking the village, but then Kaede realized that Madame Centipede was after me. I ran into the forest the one that I saw that boy in and the same forest the people referred to as "Inuyasha's Forest," She stopped talking to take a sip of carbonated soda that she must of gotten while I was changing and handed me one.

I was impressed with the story so far. I wonder where she comes up with it hopefully the ending isn't some crappy guy gets girl theme. When she gulped down almost half the battle she began again.

"As I ran back into Inuyasha's Forest, I saw the boy from earlier still trap to the tree I ran to him I don't know why, but I just did. I was at a lost I didn't know what to do or where to go. Then suddenly, Madame Centipede appeared out of nowhere I was trapped and had no way to protect myself.

'Are you just going to stand there and let her devour you, Kikyo?' I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and say that the boy had woken up from his slumber. He was nothing I had saw before bright golden eyes, long silver hair with cute dog ears resting on top of his head, and sharp menacing claws with the fangs to match. No matter how many times I tried to tell him my name he persisted that I was this, Kikyo. Madame Centipede trapped me and Inuyasha together to the tree. I pulled out the arrow that was binding him to the tree that Kikyo pierced him with. And suddenly he was pulsing with this strong flow of energy. One minute our lives were being squeezed out of us the next Inuyasha was jumping throw the air and fighting with Madame Centipede, who was losing miserably.

The village men showed up and tried to recapture Inuyasha not knowing that Madame Centipede was still alive. She attacked me one of her fangs ripping through my side like a knife. That's when everyone knew who I was especially when a jewel flew out of the open wound in my side. They knew right then that I was the reincarnation of the young, beautiful Priestess Kikyo, who had died fifty years before and was the same priestess who had sealed Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. When I somehow finally purified Madame Centipede, Inuyasha attacked me to retrieve the jewel that came out of me. But before Inuyasha could get far from us, Lady Kaede placed the Beads of Segregation upon him.

Now Inuyasha can't do any harm towards me or others without the beads kicking in when I say the sacred word. Inuyasha had vowed to stay by my side until he was able to remove the beads from his neck and take the Sacred Jewel Shard from me, but neither of us knew how long that would be until I was kidnapped by a group of bandits. A demon crow was controlling the head bandit's dead body and took the jewel from me while I and the remaining bandits tried to escape with our lives. Fortunately, Inuyasha showed up even though it was only to get back the shard that was taken from me. Of course, before he could get it, the damn bird flies away though Inuyasha was able to hack off one of its legs before it got too far. At the last minute, I decided to use the bird's claw in our advantage and tied it to an arrow before I shot it. The good news was that the arrow destroyed the bird. The bad news was that I shattered the Sacred Jewel into hundreds of thousands of pieces across the region."

"You did what? How the hell, no, why the hell did you do that for?" I almost screamed getting too carried away with her story. Actually, for a minute there I forgot that it was just a story it sounded so real.

"That's exactly what Inuyasha said when I picked up a small fragment of the shard that just happened to land near us after it shattered. Anyway we began our journey to find the remaining jewel shards and make it whole again. On our journey we made many new allies and traveling companions. First, was the cute orphaned fox demon named Shippo. His father was killed by two demon brothers and one wore his father as a belt. The next was the mysterious young monk Miroku that we soon found out to be lecherous and wasn't as pure minded as you would think a monk to be. The males in his family starting from his grandfather was cursed with a wind tunnel in their right hand by an evil demon called Naraku and one day it will swallow him into his own hand and everything around him just like it did his father and grandfather. Finally were the demon slayer Sango and her demon cat Kilala. Sango's entire family was killed by her younger brother Kohaku, who was and still is being controlled by the same evil man who cursed Miroku's family. A Few others of our friends include the young demon prince of a wolf pack called Koga. He has two of the sacred shards in either of his legs and a major crush on me which makes Inuyasha totally jealous. Myoga, a flea demon, and Totosia both use to serve Inuyasha's father." She nodded her head knowingly.

"Tell me more about this Naraku character," I pushed the pillow up so it was behind my head instead of my back.

"Well, Naraku was the reason that Inuyasha and Kikyo betrayed each other fifty years ago. He was mainly why Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree. No one knows the real reason why he's going after the Sacred Jewel but we can agree that it's for no good. He's capable of making incarnations of himself. A few that we are familiar with is Kagura, who is able to control the wind and looks to be at least eighteen, Kanna a girl who looks to be around Sota's age and is able to suck peoples' souls into a mirror that she's always carrying, and then there's Hakudoushi the newest one. Hakudoushi is the worst of them all. He has a demon fire horse name Entai that is fast as lightening and has the power to back it up. Hakudoushi looks like just a normal kid but he has an attitude like an older teen with a passion for destruction. Whenever he sees Inuyasha, he is always taunting him or making some crude remark. Oh, yeah Naraku has these poisonous insects called Shimyosho that reports back to Naraku everything that's going on which helps him keeps track of us. He is also able to use miasma, a poisonous gas that's able to paralyze a person just with one swift and can burn the skin off his enemies if they aren't careful."

"Cool, my kind of man. No mercy for the little guys," I got up and walked to the window stretching.

It was getting dark. Kagome's family should be coming back soon, if they weren't already heading for the door. Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Shit," I ran to my school bag and took out my phone.

"What's wrong?" Kagome came to my side briefly forgetting about her story.

"I forgot to call Ryuu to tell him that I was going to be with you today," I dialed his number as fast as I could.

"Hell - hello?" came my brother's soft voice but something was wrong.

"Hey, Ryuu sorry it took so long."

"You forgot to call didn't you," I could hear the smirk in my brother's voice.

"Of course not," I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh of course y-you didn't," there it was again the stutter and a conjunction. In all the years I've known my brother; I know that Ryuu does NOT stutter or use any type of abbreviations including conjunctions.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine little brother," was that a moan.

*What the hell was Ryuu doing?* "Are you sure you sound distracted?" I questioned him curiously.

"Some of my co-workers are trying to break me," now Ryuu's voice was softer than normal which made me strain to hear what he was saying to me.

"How exactly are they breaking you?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Mind out of the gutter little brother," Ryuu's voice came back.

"You started it," I pouted throw the phone knowing he couldn't see it.

"I know," there was a slight pause. "Awww, will you stop?" Ryuu gave a harsh whisper to whoever was on the other side of the phone with him. "I am sorry, Suya. I wish I could teach them some self-discipline for when someone was on the phone," his voice was darkening then whatever was on the other end with him was silent in an instant.

"That's alright. Don't they have work to be doing besides harassing you," I sighed.

Again there was a slight pause but this time there was a slight humming noise then a loud "shit" followed by a sigh. The humming continued.

"Ryuu what the hell is going on over there?" I was becoming irritated with whoever was keeping my brother from talking to me.

The humming stopped, "The only way to calm a beast is to sing to it."

"Come on. You know you want to taste it," came a deeper voice.

"Who's that?"

"Another awwww co-worker," that time definitely sounded like a type of moan. "Will you stop poking me? It is actually starting to burn."

Again the silence came.

"Suya?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Ryuu?"

"C- c-can you stay with K-Kagome tonight?"

*What the fuck are they doing or is it who?* "Sure, I was going to ask you if I could do that anyway."

"It is fine w-with me if they say it's ok," now it sounded like he was struggling to pronounce his words. "I might be doing a double shift tonight so I don't want you walking home tonight."

"I might stay the whole weekend."

"Mmmmm uhn t-that's fine with me," they wouldn't be trying to fuck my brother would they.

I glared at the wall in front of me for a sec. "Ryuu promise me that you will call me when you get home tonight, ok? Also, tell those fuckers that if they hurt you their asses are mine."

"Y- yes I promise I will call you as soon as they come."

Silence

"Will you please stop talking to me while I am on the phone? I am answering my brother's questions with your answers," that was a damn good cover up I raised an eyebrow. "Please forgive me Suya. I will call you when I leave work and arrive at home," Ryuu's back I smiled. "Do not be so hostile to them, little brother. They are who they are and we cannot change that."

"Fine, still tell them though."

"I will uh I'll call you uh later uh, ok uh Suya?"

"Sure see you later, bye."

"BYE."

Click. Silence.

*What the fuck just happened*

"Are you alright, Tatsuya?" Kagome touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I think my brother was getting laid while he was on the phone with me," I looked from the phone in my hand to her face.

"Yeah I have nothing to say to that," Kagome took the phone from me and hung up.

"Yeah, neither do I," I sat on the bed looking at the phone.

"Hi kids. How was your day?"

Kagome screamed as I jumped when a third voice came into the room. We looked up and saw Kagome's mom standing at the door. Her smiling face quickly turned to pure guilt as she began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I swear. I just thought that you heard me when I called your names but you were just busy doing homework," she looked like she was on the verge of tears or panicking or both.

"That's ok mom we just didn't expect you to be home," Kagome began rubbing her mom's back.

"I'm not surprise since we just got in. I brought some stuff for dinner and for you to snack on."

"Thanks mom. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Oh no, Sota and Dad is helping me you two stay up here and finishing talking. I'll call you when dinner's ready," she walked towards me smiling. "I'm so happy to see you again, Tatsuya."

"Yes, I know it's been way to long," I returned her smile and hugged her back.

"How long are you staying?" she asked as she was about to walk out the door.

"I was hoping for the entire weekend."

"Yes, of course I don't mind I know Sota would be happy to have you around."

I nodded as she walked out the door. I looked at Kagome who had her hand over her heart.

"I love her but your mom just scared the shit out of me," I scratched my head and flopped back done on the bed.

"I know what you mean," Kagome closed her door and walked over to her desk and picked something up and looked at it.

"What ya looking at?" I asked not moving from my spot.

She moved across the room to sit beside my head. She was holding a small bottle with something shiny inside of it. She handed me the small bottle. I took it and began to examine the bottle and the shards it contained. It looked like the jewel inside was broken from something or should be. . . Larger.

*Wait this couldn't be the same shards from Kagome's story because it was just that a story. Right?* I looked at Kagome who was smiling knowingly down at me.

"Ok, what is this?" I sat up on the bed to be level with her.

"You know exactly what it is."

I nodded, "let's pretend that I believe that your story is real. You want me to believe that these small fragments are part of the actual Sacred Jewel from your story."

Her smile widened and she motioned me to continue.

"So, in other words, if I believe that the Sacred Jewel is real that means that I have also believe that demons, incarnation, and time-traveling wells exist as well," I sighed and shacked my head. "I love ya Kagome, but I'm sorry I can't believe in any of this stuff just because you told me it's real. You know me I don't believe in anything that I can't see or touch for myself."

"What if I could prove to you that it all was real," she smirked at me.

"Ok, here's the deal I will never doubt you again or think about taking you to an asylum if you take me with you the next time you go to this place," I matched her smirk sticking my hand out to seal the deal.

"Agreed but you can never tell anyone about it not even Ryuu. The only ones who know about it are Mom, Grandpa, and Sota," she grabbed my hand and looked firmly at me.

"Agreed," I nodded.

This should be good.

"Kagome, Tatsuya dinner's ready," Kagome's mom called us from the bottom of the stairs like usual.

"Wait, Tatsuya is really here," we could hear Sota's voice from down stairs.

We smiled at each other and walked out the door. As we were nearing the steps we heard a loud scream from Kagome's mom and Sota then a few seconds later a crash of something hitting the floor and shattering. Kagome looked at me in horror. I nodded and ran down the stairs with Kagome on my heels. We turned the corner to the kitchen and saw. . . .


	4. Dinner and a Mutt

We smiled at each other and walked out the door. As we were nearing the steps we heard a loud scream from Kagome's mom and Sota then a few seconds later a crash of something hitting the floor and shattering. Kagome looked at me in horror. I nodded and ran down the stairs with Kagome on my heels. We turned the corner to the kitchen and saw. . . .

Dinner and a Mutt

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a guy a little older than us wearing a red kimono and pants. He was squatting in front of Kagome's mom looking at her then the broken plate which lay sadly between them. He had long silver hair with a pair of cute dog ears on. . . Wait dog ears?

"Kagome, what's going on?" I placed a hand on my hips and the other one in my long reddish hair.

"What do you mean I was up stairs with you the entire time?"

"I mean," I pointed to the stranger not impressed. "He's dressed up just like the guy from that story you told me."

The boy looked up at us. He glared and walked up to me and Kagome. For a minute, I thought he was just going to stare at us until he pointed an accusing finger um claw at Kagome.

"What do you think this is a vacation? We still have to collect the shards or have you forgotten," he yelled at her.

"Hey, I have another life ya know. I can't just stay in the feudal era and forget about the duties I have here," I looked back and forth between the two.

They acted so much like a couple. If I wasn't a skeptic, I would easily admit that Kagome was telling the truth about Inuyasha and this "Feudal Era" but since I am a skeptic I wasn't falling for this little charade.

I began clapping which got everyone's attention, "Very good Kagome. I can't believe that you went this far."

"What are you talking about?" she turned to me confused.

"Simple. You wanted me to believe your little story so you had someone dress up as one of the characters from it," I clapped a few more times and smiled at her. "I'm very impressed."

"That's not true Tatsuya," she waved her hands dramatically. "He isn't someone I made up, he is real. This really is Inuyasha."

I frowned. *Was she really going to keep up this little act?*

"Kagome who is this guy and why does he think that I'm a character from a story?" poor guy really was confused. "What the HELL have you been telling him?"

"I can prove he's who I say he is," she ignored the guy standing next to her.

"Do it. I'm waiting to see this," I crossed my arms my frown deepening.

"Remember the beads that I told you that Lady Kaede put on him?"

"Yeah, the Beads of Segregation," I looked at the boy's neck and sure enough there they were but that still didn't prove anything. She could probably get them from anywhere or Gramps gave it to her.

"Sorry, Inuyasha but I have to do this," Kagome looked sadly at the guy.

"What do you – wait Kagome there has to be another . . .," he began backing up from her.

"Sit boy," suddenly a bright purplish light glowed from the beads then a loud crashed was heard. The boy was twitching in a very uncomfortable position on the floor.

I stood there dumbfounded at the poor creature. *Ok maybe he was real but that still didn't prove that everything else was real.

"Who's hungry?" Kagome's mom smiled holding up the plates.

We all gathered around and began making our plates as the strange boy picked himself from the floor and sat near the entrance of the kitchen that connected to the living room. He glared bloody murder at the back of Kagome's head. I watched his every move. When his eyes found mine, he quickly turned his head to the side.

"Hey, Tatsuya are you ok?" Sota poked me in the arm as he reached for the sauce.

I smiled and nodded at the young boy. "Hey Kagome is he going to be ok?" she looked up from her plate then at our 'guest'.

"Yeah, he'll be fine he's always like that," she took a drink from her cup and returned to eating.

I nodded again. I wasn't sure why but he looked hurt. I don't blame him after being use as an experiment to prove a point to a stranger, I would be hurt too. I sighed and got up with my plate. Might as well make things right. I walked slowly over to the boy.

"Mind if I eat over here?" his head shot up in surprise. He nodded and moved over a little as I sat beside him.

The others watched for a second. I guess to see if he would as hostile to me as he was to Kagome earlier. When they say everything was fine, they returned to what they were doing.

"By the way I'm Tatsuya, Kagome's friend."

I could feel his eyes watching me. How they moved from my eyes and lowered to my lips. Then, they slowly moved down my face to land on my neck. For some reason, I didn't feel awkward at all just warm and secure. There was another feeling there but not there if that makes any sense.

"I'm Inuyasha," he touched the back of his head nervously.

I smiled at him, "Sorry about the 'Sit' thing."

"It's fine. I should be use to it since every time she's pissed she says it or she forgets that it activates the necklace whenever she's around me," Inuyasha cringed at the memories.

"So even if she doesn't intentionally mean it the necklace would still punish you."

"Exactly."

I felt bad for him. I knew firsthand how ruthless she could be if you angered her. It wasn't a pretty thing. Unlike most girls I know, I think Kagome could hold a grudge for the longest and remember all the little details even if you forgotten them. I sighed and looked back at him. He looked so miserable. Then something caught my attention. One of his ears twitched. I wonder.

"Hey, Inuyasha would you mind if . . .," he looked at me questionably.

"If you what?"

"Can I touch one of your ears?" this time his eye twitched but he didn't say anything. "It's alright if you don't feel comfortable letting people touching them. I was just wondering."

There it goes again. His eyes were watching me.

"I don't mind. Do what you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I said do what you want, so get it over with," he growled at me. I just blinked at him. His ear twitched again then he blushed and looked away.

I tilted my head lightly and smiled. Hesitantly, I reached my hand out and caressed one of Inuyasha's ears. Now fully abandoning what little was left on my plate. Again it moved but this time it was from my touch. The furry appendage was softer than it appeared. I allowed my fingers to run carelessly over its softness. I couldn't help but to be amazed by the object in my hand. Slowly, my hand began to go lower until it was deep within Inuyasha's long silver locks. It was just as soft as the fur on his ears if not softer. I began stroking his hair tenderly. He turned his head to me slightly and what sounded like a light purr erupted from his throat. He was like an oversize cat, only with a human appearance.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered softly into his ear.

He turned his head fully towards me this time.

"What are you exactly?"

Silence. I was about to forget about it until he spoke up.

"I'm a half-breed," he looked sadly at me.

"Half of what?" my hand began to slow.

"My mother was human while my father was 'The Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands'."

"What happened to them?"

"Our father died protecting me and my mother. A few years later my mother died as well," his eyes began to blur at the painful memories.

"I'm sorry to hear that," my stroking turned into petting. "What did you mean by 'our'?"

Before Inuyasha could answer me, Kagome was standing in front of us smiling at me.

"Having fun?" she smirked.

"Yes just fascinated," I joked with her and handed over my plate.

She laughed and walked to the sink. I turned to Inuyasha but he wasn't there anymore. I sighed and was about to get up when a clawed hand stretched out in front of me. I looked up. Inuyasha had his hand on his hip and was looking away from me. I gave a small grin and grabbed his hand. When he pulled me up, I slipped on a small piece of the shattered plate that we missed and fell into Inuyasha's chest. I lifted my head slowly a little embarrassed about what happened. Inuyasha was watching me while a small blush crept onto his cheeks. We looked into each other's eyes. This feeling was so familiar but there was something missing. What was it? Something snapped inside my head and I quickly pushed away from Inuyasha blushing as well. He turned from me slightly and rubbed the back up his head.

"What's wrong with the two of you," Kagome returned standing by my side. Good she didn't see that little event.

"Nothing," I spoke up.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

"So, now that you're done stuffing your trap does this mean you're ready to go back now?" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.

"Yes, it does if you would be patient," she glared pointing a finger at him.

"Where are you going?" I butted in.

They looked at me.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha would you mind Tatsuya coming with us," she grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me closer.

Inuyasha stared at me as if he was lost in a trance. I waved a hand in his face which seemed to do the trick.

"I don't care but are you sure that he will be able to pass through the well?" he looked at me a bit longer then at Kagome.

"Good point," she touched her chin thoughtfully.

"What's a good point?" I was so confused.

"Well, you see only certain people are allowed to pass through the well's barrier. So far, there's only two people that we know can go through it and that's me and Inuyasha," she informed me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"There's a chance that the barrier will reject you," Inuyasha frowned at the thought.

"But there is also a chance that it will allow me to pass," I pointed out to them.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Kagome smiled up to me.

"Do you have to ask?" I smirked.

"Well come with me and get everything you might want to bring just in case you can get through." She turned to Inuyasha, "stay down here with my family until we get back."

"Fine."

Me and Kagome headed up the steps to her room. I immediately headed to the box that I retrieved from Sota's room earlier. I pulled out a pair of spiked bracelets with a matching choker. Then I got out a small silver ring that had a silver thorn vine wrapping around it. I walked over to Kagome's mirror and began to put my jewelry in place. I search for some I liner that I thought I saw earlier on her dresser. When I finally found it, I started to apply it on both of my eyes. Kagome always said that I apply to much, I never argued because compared to normal people it was probably true but I didn't care since it looked great either way. After I was done with that, I blinked my eyes a few times and commenced on doing my hair. I took out the hair tie and began brushing it until I was sure all if any knots where out. Then I styled it like Diedara's from Naruto. Kenji would pick on me saying that I could be the emo version of Diedara whenever I wore my hair like this but I would take it as a compliment since he was my favorite character from the show. I checked myself a few times in the mirror before I turned to Kagome, who was sitting on the bed watching me.

"You might want to bring two pairs of clothes to change in and anything else you might need," she got up stretching.

I nodded and walked to Sota's room. I turned on the light and plowed through the basket for something to wear. Finally I found something decent; it was normal black pants with chains and a button up black shirt with skulls going down the left side and black cargo pants with a red short-sleeved shirt that said sanity is for losers in black letters. Satisfied with the choice of clothes, I folded them up and returned to Kagome's room. I stopped midway in the room when I saw her bag. It looked like she could hide a two-by-four in it plus a small midget.

"You're acting like we're going to be there for a month," I walked passed her and began putting my stuff in a Jack Skeleton backpack.

"It's mainly some medical supplies and books from school," she struggled with the bag as she tried to close it.

I shook my head. I decided to bring my iPod, eyeliner of course, a mirror, comb, brush, and a few hair ties just in case. I chose to leave my phone here because it probably wouldn't work where we were headed. I placed my clothes on top of the rest of my stuff. Double checking to make sure that I had everything, I put on my converse. I went to over to Kagome and helped her close the bag after seeing that she was still struggling. After that ordeal, we were all ready to head out so the two of us went downstairs with our separate bags to join Inuyasha. He was down stairs talking to Sota, who seemed excited about something.

"You ready to go Inuyasha," Kagome walked over to him.

"Of course, what ya think I was an hour ago?" he stood up crossing his arms.

He looked my way and froze. I chuckled knowing exactly what he was thinking. He had the same expression Kenji had when he first say me in makeup and my usual attire.

"So, when are we going?" I smiled joining them. I heard Sota chuckle behind me, which only made my smile grow.

"Um, right now," Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts and lead the way out the door.

Kagome's family followed us. I walked right beside Inuyasha while Kagome walked with them so she could talk to them about something. I stretched my arms which allowed my shirt to raise and give a good view of my stomach. I looked at Inuyasha at the corner of my eyes and quickly put my arms down when I say him look at my exposed skin. It wasn't the fact that he was looking; it was how he was looking with so much – hunger.

We stopped at the shed that held the well inside of it. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in. The rest of us followed like obedient children. Inuyasha walked down the small flight of steps and stood in front of the well and Kagome did the same. I just stood at the top with her family.

"So, this is how you get back and forth between the two eras?" I took a glimpse at the old well then at the two standing in front of it.

"Yup, you might can't tell or feel it but there is a light barrier wrapped around that decides who can and can't get to the other side," Kagome turned to look at the well.

"Don't worry Tatsuya. Kagome and Inuyasha will be with you," Kagome's mom smiled at me. "And if you stay there longer than the weekend we will cover for you. So, don't worry about Ryuu finding out."

That's what was really worrying me, Ryuu finding out that I was skipping school but I know that they would look out for me. So, there's nothing to keep me here now. I slowly dissent the steps and stood in front of the well with the other two.

"Ready?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and was about to do the same for me until I shook my head.

"I'm a big boy. I can get down the scary well by myself," I smirked and looked at Kagome, who stuck her tongue out while Inuyasha wasn't watching.

He frowned but nodded. Me and Kagome turned around and waved to the three standing at the top of the steps. Inuyasha nodded to me and jumped into the well. I took a deep breath and followed suit. Hopefully, the barrier will accept.


	5. Bonding Time

"I'm a big boy. I can get down the scary well by myself," I smirked and looked at Kagome, who stuck her tongue out while Inuyasha wasn't watching.

He frowned but nodded. Me and Kagome turned around and waved to the three standing at the top of the steps. Inuyasha nodded to me and jumped into the well. I took a deep breath and followed suit. Hopefully, the barrier will accept.

Bonding Time

I opened my eyes and found that I was still in the well but Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't by my side. I looked up. It was dark so, even if, I did make it through I couldn't tell if the darkness was from the shed or the night sky. I sighed.

*There's only one way to find out.*

Slowly and carefully, I began to climb out of the well. As I reached the top, I took a short break. Suddenly, something grabbed me and pulled me the rest of the way but it used so much force that I crashed head first into it. I laid there for a while until the ground began moving under me. I quickly shot my head up and saw that I was on top of an older guy wearing a purple Kimono. He sat up and rubbed his head groaning. When he looked up at me, he was astonished to see me as I was him. He leaned up even closer to me which put us in a very awkward position. Our chests were touching and I was straddling his hips. This made my face heat up and this idiot had the nerve to smile at me. I was too afraid to move my hips just in case he got a little too excited.

"What a beautiful maiden that has fallen into my arms on such a wonderful night," he spoke to the heavens and sighed.

*You were the one who fell when you pulled me out of the well, you clumsy idiot. And who the hell are you calling a maiden? Are you as blind as you are stupid?* I felt myself twitch in aggravation.

"Um, Miroku that's not who you think it is," I looked up to my left to see Kagome standing next to another girl holding a young feline in her arms. I smiled so I did make it.

He grabbed my hand which caught my attention, "Oh beautiful, celestial maiden will you stay here in the mortal world with me and bare my children? You would make me the happiest man in all the Heavens if you just say yes."

I was about to let the guy down smoothly until I felt a hand rubbing against my ass fondly. I twitched.

"Miroku don't . . .," Kagome tried to stop him but it was too late.

There was a loud thud when the guy's head connected harshly with the ground. He was out cold. I growled and got out of his lap before he woke up and tried something else. If he did try anything, I would just punch him harder if that was possible without killing him. I cracked my knuckles and looked at Kagome, who just smiled awkwardly at me.

I walked over to her and the girl standing next to her in amazement, "I'm Tatsuya, Kagome's friend. You must be Sango."

She nodded still looking at the unconscious monk.

"And you must be the fierce but adorable, Kilala," I looked down at the creature in her arms.

It mewed happily as I began to pet it. She looked at me then jumped into my arms and snuggled her face into my chest. I couldn't help but laugh at the small cat's cuteness. The two girls watched in pure wonder.

"What's wrong?" I stopped petting the cat and looked at them.

"Kilala usually doesn't get along with strangers so well," a small voice spoke up.

I looked around until I saw a small furry thing on Kagome's shoulder. I tilted by head and looked at her other shoulder. Standing there was a small kid that looked just like a toddler. He had bushy brown hair with a pair of furry ears just like Inuyasha.

"You're Shippo, the small but courageous fox demon. And Kagome's little helper," I patted his lightly like an older sibling would do to congratulate the younger one of the two.

He beamed happily with his hands on his hips and his head held high. I chuckled at the young boy's pride. Then I frowned and turned towards the older boy that Inuyasha was helping up.

"You must be the lecherous monk, Miroku."

He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Just so we don't start on the wrong hand, I'm going to forgive that little stunt you pulled," my frowned deepened as he got back to his feet. "I'm Tatsuya. I might be one of Kagome's friends and don't know much about this place but I can guarantee that I'm not a pushover like she is and not afraid to put you in your place. Before you go around and start asking people to have your children, you should check and make sure that they are the right sex," I glared at him while placing a hand on my flat chest.

He blinked one time and took a good look at me, "Wait you're actually a guy."

"Smart boy, there might be hope for you just yet."

"I'm very sorry. It's just that you look so I mean . . . ," he began fumbling over his words and scratched his head.

"Come out with it monk," I narrowed my eyes.

"You're very attractive probably to attractive to be another guy plus you kind of have the body to be a woman," he demonstrated with his hands.

Everyone turned and looked at me waiting to see what I would do. My eye twitched as he began to explain himself. He was so lucky. If I didn't have Kilala in my arms, I would have pounded him by now. The little cat demon meowed up at me then turned to Miroku. She did something I thought she would only do for Sango. She hissed at him and bared her fangs as well. I petted the cat to try and calm her down.

"That's enough Kilala don't let him upset you," I whispered in her ear.

"Kilala?" Sango called her companion worried.

The demon mewed and jumped back into her owner's arms and got comfortable. Sango smiled down at Kilala before she lifted her head to watch me carefully. I shrugged my shoulders. I never knew why but it always seemed that animals would feed off my emotions and warn anyone who dared try to harm me the same went for Ryuu.

"It's getting late, we should be heading for the village," Inuyasha finally spoke up from beside Miroku.

We nodded and allowed him and Miroku to take the lead. Sango and Kagome stayed with me which gave us enough privacy to talk without the other two hearing in on our conversation.

"How were you able to do that?" Sango looked at me sternly.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Ever since I could remember me and Ryuu were able to control animals with our emotions. They would always protect us, even if, they were strays they would stay by us like we were their offspring. Some would return to us others wouldn't. I accepted it to be a normal thing for me and never really paid attention to it," I sighed looking at my surroundings.

"So, the same thing goes for domestic animals as well."

"Yeah but they would usually act worst than the actual strays. It's probably because the domestic ones know what it's like to want to protect someone since they have a family of their own that they protect every day," I smiled at Kilala who began purring at Sango's touch. "It's nothing to worry about, Sango. They would never attack a person especially if they know them just warn them off."

She thought about it for a sec and nodded, "thanks for being honest with me."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, "why wouldn't I be honest with ya? I have no reason to lie to you and even if I did I doubt that I would."

Again she just nodded. Kagome walked beside me listening carefully. I doubt she ever knew about it since her cat was weird and fat anyway. The cat being fat had nothing to do with anything but still it came to be a good thing to throw in an argument. The three of us walked in silence for a while. This gave me enough time to truly look at everything though it was dark it still was so cool. In the distance, I could see a whole bunch of lights.

"Is that the village that we're going to be staying at?" I pointed at the welcoming lights.

"Yes it is. And you get to meet Lady Kaede once we get there," Sango announced to me.

I was so psyched. For everything that Kagome told me to be true, I couldn't wait until morning for when the real adventure would start. You could almost see my excitement in my walk. The rest of the way to the village was quit entertaining as I listened to Shippo's versions of the adventures they went on. When we finally arrived at the village I stopped, this place looked so familiar the lights, the huts, everything. I began to feel dizzy and grabbed onto Kagome for support.

"Tatsuya are you ok," I could hear her but everything was a blur for the flashing scenes that crossed my vision.

I touched my head and shook it to try and regain a little control. It worked but I suddenly felt light headed and tired.

I lifted my gaze to Kagome. I smiled at her and straightened myself, "yeah I'm fine I'm just tired it's been a long eventful day."

By now Inuyasha and Miroku had made their way back to us. Inuyasha stood by my side with an arm out so I could lean on it. I shook my head and stretched hoping that it will help at least a little. We continued towards a small hut and from this distance it looked isolated and a little run down. This time Inuyasha stayed by me which made everyone curious but I just ignored it all and kept walking like nothing was happening.

"I can't believe you're tired, especially since you slept two full periods today," Kagome shook her head as we were about to enter the small hut.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What can I say I'm a growing boy I need my beauty sleep."

Sango and Miroku chuckled as Kagome huffed and marched into the hut. I smiled innocently and followed her in. The hut was a lot bigger than it looked. In the middle was a small pit that had a fire going. Behind it was an elderly lady with a patch over her eye. She eyed me carefully as I took a sit between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Lady Kaede I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Tatsuya and he's more like a brother to me than a friend, actually," Kagome patted my arm as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet ye young Tatsuya," she bowed her head.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine ma'am," I returned her bow smiling.

"Ye can learn a little respect from here Tatsuya, Inuyasha," the old lady looked at Inuyasha accusingly.

"Why don't ya drop dead somewhere you old hag," Inuyasha growled balling a claw hand into a fist.

I leant in innocently, "you're kind of proving her point Inuyasha."

He looked at me. Stubbornly, he turned his head and folded his arms. I sighed at least I tried.

"Don't pay him any mind Tatsuya," Miroku smiled sadly at me. "Inuyasha isn't really use at taking advise from others."

I nodded and looked into the burning flame – flame. A flame can be used to heat homes and cook food but it could also be used for destruction and taking life. I remember someone telling me that but I couldn't remember who exactly. A beautiful but deadly force fires and their alluring flames could be. Being burnt never really bothered me, no matter how many times a match's flame would lick my flesh I wouldn't feel it. Ryuu said that it was normal for the brain to consider dangerous objects or actions to be none dangerous and not case one pain. I never really understood but I allowed it since he knew more things along these lines than I did.

I jumped when someone touched me. I lifted my gaze to see everyone staring at me worried. I turned my head to Kagome.

"I've been calling you for the pass five minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" she touched my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Yeah sorry about that just thinking," I patted her head like a child.

She frowned but nodded anyway.

"Ye all should get some rest," Lady Kaede suggested as she got up.

"Aren't you going to stay here with us?" I watched her go towards the door.

"In the village, yes. In the hut, no I was just here to make sure that there was a fire ready for ye when ye returned."

"You see Tatsuya this is actually Lady Kaede's village so she has her own place to stay," Sango got up and picked a comfortable place near a wall.

"And good riddance," Inuyasha got up and walked outside pass the old woman.

"Where is he going?"

"Don't worry about him Tatsuya. Inuyasha usually sleeps on the roof to keep a lookout for any demons on cool nights like this," Miroku put his staff against the wall and sat beside it.

I yawned. I moved a little further away from the fire so I wouldn't roll into it in my sleep. I stretched once more and lay down with my back towards the others. I hated going to sleep before others because it always made me paranoid but if I didn't sleep now I would probably fall over in a ditch tomorrow. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I didn't want to be so obvious and turn around. So, I stayed as still as I could and felt the watching feeling go away. They might have found a comfortable spot and turned their back to the others as well. For some reason this floor was a lot . . . comfortable than any bed. . . I have slept in.

[Insert beginning of story here]

I woke up gasping. Quickly I sat up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, everyone but me. I hate these dreams, nightmares, or whatever you call them. At least this one went a little further. I think. I couldn't really remember all of it just bits and pieces. Sighing, I moved my hair out of my face and lend back on my arms.

*I wonder if Inuyasha is still out there. Miroku said that he stayed on watch looking for demons. So he can't be sleep or totally asleep, right?*

As silently as I could, I got up and head for the door. I looked back to make sure no one was awake and slipped outside. I walked to the side where there weren't any windows and admired the sky. It was beautiful here and peaceful. It's hard to believe that this place could be overrun by a bunch of demons any minute. A gentle breeze blew by which made me shiver.

"If you're cold you should go inside."

I looked up and saw two round golden orbs watching me.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered softly up to the man.

He nodded and jumped down from his post. He landed cleanly on his feet. He looked me over briefly then came closer and held me in his arms. I flinched. I didn't know what to do or say, so I stood there and put my head on his shoulder.

"You know Miroku was right earlier," Inuyasha pushed my hair over my ears.

I looked up at him tilting my head, "right about what?"

"Your appearance," he brushed a claw over my cheek. "You really are attractive and could easily be mistaken for a woman."

"Are you going to ask me to have your kids too," I frowned pushing away from him.

He grabbed me, "no that's not what I'm doing. I'm just warning you. There're some sick people here who would love to use you for money."

"For money, you mean like a whore or a prostitute," he nodded sadly at me. "If you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself pretty well. If I say so myself," I smiled up at him.

He frowns nodding. He looked so sad like after Kagome use the beads on him. I place my hand on his cheek making him look at me.

"I do appreciate you worrying about me though, thanks," his eyes lit up and he gave me a shy smile.

I patted his arm softly and backed away from him. Once I was sitting comfortable against the wall of the hut, I patted a place next to me so he could sit down. He hesitated but joined me soon after. He squatted by my side and didn't dare look at me. I sighed shaking my head. I remembered he didn't answer my question from earlier.

"Inuyasha, earlier when we met you was telling me about your parents. During that time you said 'our father died protecting my mother' what did you mean by that," I looked at him hoping that he would answer.

He took a deep breath, "I have an older half brother named Sesshomaru. We share the same father but different mothers."

"Is he a half breed like you?"

"No that bastard is a full-fledge demon like our father and hates me with a passion," he sighed rubbing his forehead with the palms of his head.

I began rubbing his back, "maybe he doesn't hate you. Maybe he just doesn't know how to treat you since the two of you are so different."

"No, believe me if you say the way he looked at me you wouldn't think that."

"Have you ever thought that that's just the way he looks at people?" Inuyasha stared at me. "I mean that's what I thought about my brother. I thought he hated me because our mother died giving birth to me and some days later our father was killed in a car accident. I always thought that my older brother blamed me for their deaths. The way he would look at me wish that I would have died instead of my mother but then I knew that my mother would have been said for losing a child. Honestly, I would have happily taken her place if it meant that my brother wouldn't look at me that way," I shivered at the memories.

"My brother would watch my every move, be around every corner but not once would he talk to me. Whenever I walked into a room, he would stop talking and follow me with his eyes until I left. One day a group of older kids were picking on me at school. I could see my brother in the distance watching me. First thought to come in my head was that he was the one who sent them over here and I began crying as I thought that. Next thing I know, a group of guys that my brother was always hanging out with was standing in front of me and the bullies where on the ground yelling at them. One of the boys that was a close friend of my brother bucked at the bullies and sent them running. The boy turned to me and helped me up. Then he took me to the nurse's office and waited with me.

"He told me that everything was going to be alright and that my brother was going to be there soon. When I told him that my brother would never come to my aid, he asked me why. I told him everything that my brother would do and how he acted towards me. He just laughed. He said 'I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Your brother might seem like a heartless bastard but in truth he really cares about you. He's just afraid that he might say or do something to hurt you more. Plus, he thinks that you hate him.' I just looked him astonished. He nodded his head, 'see your brother wants to get to know you but whenever he comes near you, you just look at him and go the other way. You can't say that you don't because I've saw you do it a number of times. Today is a good example. He saw those guys with you but he thought that they were your friends until they made you cry. He was afraid that you would push him away if he tried to comfort you, so he sent us instead.'

"When the nurse said I could go, I left to go back to class but I stopped when I saw my brother in the hallway talking to someone. The first thing I wanted to do was run away but the other part of me wanted to cry in his arms and tell him everything that had happen and that I didn't hate him but loved him very much. I took a step back but called his name. He looked at me like he always did. Then, he called out my name and held out an arm. I smiled. I ran into his arms and began crying and telling him everything but I knew he couldn't hear me because of my tears. He rubbed my back and rocked me so I would calm down. Finally, when I did the first thing I told him that I knew he heard because of the corner of his lips curving up was 'I love you and I don't hate you, big brother'. That day was the first time that I every called him brother and it seem to make him very happy. After that day, I started hanging out with my brother and his friends, who treated me as if I was their little brother as well. As I watched him, I notice that the look that my brother used to give me was still there. It was there whenever he looked at anyone. Then I realized his friend was right my brother might look one way but that doesn't mean he felt that way. It was just the expression he gave the world so it wouldn't take advantage over him," I turned to Inuyasha and saw him watching me.

"Was that too much?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I understand what you're talking about but Sesshomaru saw me fight hundreds of times and never came to my aid. And when he did bud in, he would push me out of the way and tell me how worthless I was."

"I know it might not seem like it but I think that's his way of saying 'step aside little brother you don't have to worry anymore I'll protect you' or something along those lines," I blushed while playing with my fingers. "I must sound like an idiot."

"Actually, no you don't now that I think about it he would always tell me to sit back and watch him I might learn something," Inuyasha smiled at me then frowned. "Then he would say something about how stupid and weak we half-demons were."

I laughed softly and scratched my head, "sorry about that I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's alright. You didn't mean to."

A cold breeze came in which made me shiver again. Inuyasha put his arm around me and brought me closer. This feeling from earlier was back but like then something was missing like before. He touched my cheek and turned my head towards him. I looked at him. I see him lean his head in but I don't try to stop but I don't encourage him either. I sighed as his lips touched mine. They were so soft almost perfect. He brushed his hand through my hair resting it on the side of my neck. I moaned silently pushing back against him. Inuyasha brought me closer and rested his other hand on my lower back.

*This was wrong. Kagome, even though, she doesn't always act like it wants nothing more but to be with the very man that I'm kissing. What type of friend am I? No matter how much I might enjoy it I can't give into the will of the flesh. No, I won't give into it.*

Inuyasha put more force onto my lips. It began to hurt a little but still I didn't stop him. He began to purr softly into our kiss.

*I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't do this.*

I pushed him away from me and looked the other way. I could feel him staring at me worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" his voice tore at my heart there was so much sadness.

"No, you did nothing wrong Inuyasha. It's just that we just met and I don't want to stand in the way of what possible relationship you might have with her in the future," I smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead.

"With her, who are you talking about?"

Still I smiled at him and shook my head. I got up slowly. Before I went back inside, I turned to Inuyasha who was watching miserably.

"Good-night Inuyasha," that was all that pass my lips as I slipped back inside.

I went back to my spot on the floor. Cautiously, I looked around seeing if anyone had waked up while I was gone or if they were still awake. Seeing that everyone was where they were when I left, I turned on my side this time facing away from the door. I began drifting back to sleep faster than I thought I would. The last thing I thought of before sleep took over was the kiss that me and Inuyasha just shared together.


	6. Forgiveness

I went back to my spot on the floor. Cautiously, I looked around seeing if anyone had woke up while I was gone or if they were still awake. Seeing that everyone was where they were when I left, I turned on my side this time facing away from the door. I began drifting back to sleep faster than I thought I would. The last thing I thought of before sleep took over was the kiss that me and Inuyasha just shared together.

Forgiveness

I woke up with a start. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. Sango and Miroku were talking under their breaths with their heads down. Then, Shippo jumped up on Sango's shoulder saying something about how someone needed to grow up. The other two nodded. I noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't in the hut with us. I wasn't surprised.

"Good morning," I yawned while stretching.

The other three in the room turned to me.

Sango smiled, "Good morning, Tatsuya. Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, I guess that's all I needed was a good night's sleep because I'm feeling better than ever."

"That's good to hear. I have to say, you look just as beautiful as you did last night if not more," Miroku held his chin in the palm of his hand nodding.

Sango was about to hit him but I got to him first. I threw a converse at him and hit him square in his forehead. I popped my back before getting up. I walked over to him stepping on his back as I got my shoe.

"If you keep this up monk, they're going to have one less traveling companion before the days over," I smacked the back of his head with my shoe before I put them on.

"You're a tough one," Miroku muttered as he got up.

"Yeah and you better remember that too."

I turned to Sango, who seemed to be the only sane one at the time, "is Kagome and Inuyasha outside having a lover's spat?"

She sighed nodding.

*I should have known but what could they be fighting about so earlier in the morning? I know for a fact that she didn't see us last night.*

I got my bag and left the hut. A few feet away were the two 'lovers'. Cautiously, I walked towards them trying to make sure that I wasn't dragged in. By the way Inuyasha was standing; I could probably guess that they were fighting over something pointless. Then again most of her arguments were pointless.

"Hey, what's wrong you too?"

Kagome spin towards me angry that she was interrupted but that changed as soon as she realized who was interfering. She glared at Inuyasha who said nothing. I watched to see where this was going. Apparently nowhere, since Kagome gave up and walked away dragging me behind her. She didn't let me go until we reached the hut, where Sango and the others were waiting for us. She let me go heading into the hut.

"What happened?" Sango whispered to me.

"I have no idea. She just glared at him and brought me back here with her," we watched the entrance of the hut.

We hurried and dropped the subject as Kagome walked out the door. Whatever happened she was pissed. None of us were stupid enough to ask her what was wrong and gave her space. Inuyasha soon came back with his arms crossed. He didn't join us instead he leaned against a tree not paying us any attention. Kagome stopped in front of us and looked at us. We huddled closer together. Kagome was like a hungry shark when she was angry but instead of picking out the weakest one she would go for the strongest and torment them. This meant that poor Inuyasha was always on the short end of the stick.

"We're leaving," we nodded and allowed her to go first.

Inuyasha watched us. Waiting until Kagome was a good distance ahead, Inuyasha joined us still staying a few feet behind. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at me. I didn't know what they expected me to do. Miroku nodded towards Kagome while Sango's eyes pleaded with me. I sighed. I caught up with Kagome getting in step with her.

"What's wrong old girl?" I wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing," she tried to free herself.

"Don't even think about."

She sighed and sniffed.

"It's ok, Kagome. Tell ol' Tatsuya what happened," she lifted her head.

"I was awaken by a presence last night," I held my breath. "I went outside and saw Soul Collectors. They belong to Kikyo of course."

"Kikyo, isn't that the chick you're supposed to be the reincarnation of?" she nodded slowly.

*Thank the Gods. I almost thought she had seen us last night.*

"That's not the worst part. I saw Inuyasha watching them with so much sadness. I knew that he wanted to go after them to fine her," she whipped away a threatening tear. "I know that I'm only here to collect the jewel shard fragments and that I shouldn't have gotten attach but I couldn't help it, Tatsuya."

I pulled her closer to me, "it's not your fault Kagome. In all my honesty, I don't think you ever had a choice about how you feel about Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's simple actually. You're Kikyo's reincarnation which means you look like her, fight like her, probably to Inuyasha you smell like her. So it wouldn't be any surprise if you have develop feelings like her towards Inuyasha," she nodded as I spoke I could tell that she was thinking deeply about what I was saying.

"Thanks Tatsuya and knew bringing you here was a good idea," I poked her on the forehead and she laughed.

"There's only one problem," she looked at me suddenly. "She's still alive. So, somewhere down the road something must of happen for her to be alive even in this time period. The only person I see is in the wrong here is her. You're probably the splitting image of her to the very last root of hair which means that it's alright to have feelings for Inuyasha because you can't be a reincarnation until the person you're reincarnating is dead."

"Actually, when I first came here Kikyo was dead. Then an evil witch stole Kikyo's ashes and brought her back against her will."

Kagome feel silent for a moment as she thought to herself. Then she looked at me, "I think Kikyo wishes to die but she can't get over her duties of a priestess or the fact that Naraku is still alive. That's just logical but what's Inuyasha's reason for always wanting to see her."

"You told me before that Inuyasha and Kikyo was lovers once, right?" she flinched but nodded. "Then that might just explain Inuyasha's actions. After fifty years of being sealed to a tree and finding out the woman he loved died must of hit him hard. The first thing he sees when he awakes is a girl who looks just like the splitting image of his dead love claiming not to be her. He starts to fall for the girl but then someone resurrects his dead girlfriend. Now that she's back, he must be thinking that this is his chance to tell her that he didn't betray her, that he could finally protect her the way he couldn't before, and that he could fulfill any promises that they probably made before her unexpected death."

"Now that you put it that way, I can't be made at him so much but it still hurts."

"I never said it was going to be easy for you but at least you kind of know where he's coming from," I began patting her back.

"I know. What am I going to do if he does decide to go to Kikyo one day and never comes back," I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I truly doubt that that's going to happen. Yeah, you two are from two totally different worlds and he has known her longer but there's one thing you have that she can't take from you," I smiled at her. "And that's your unwavering love for him. Yes, the two of you piss each other off but I'm sure when you're getting along things are very special between you. Plus you still have a heart beat."

She chuckled and gave me a sideways hug.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, much better thanks to you."

"I'm glad kiddo." I ruffled up her hair laughing as she swiped at my hand. "Now, I'm going to go back there and get Inuyasha. He feels really horrible for hurting you. There also seems like there are some things that you have to talk about."

She nodded.

"One more thing, Kagome you can't expect him to change suddenly. Just give him some time and I'm positive that he'll come through," I slowed my pace as she continued walking in front of the group.

As the others got closer to me, I smiled victoriously at them. Their eyes were full of wonder and misbelieve that I was able to calm Kagome so quickly. Even Inuyasha was full of hope.

"You did it. I impress and she didn't even try to kill you," Miroku clapped happily.

"Of course not, when we were younger Kagome would sometimes get anger and start yelling at me because I was usually the closest person near her. After pinning her down a few times, she realized that I wasn't afraid of standing up for myself, even though, she was a girl. We became friends soon after that."

"So, she was a handful even when she was younger," Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah but I learned to just ignore her and threaten her with the voices," they looked at me questionably. "It's a long story don't ask. Inuyasha before I forget Kagome wants to speak to you."

His eyes widen. I could tell that he was about to be stubborn but I stopped him in his tracks.

"If you go to her on your own, she's going to be very appreciative and happy. She looked like she had something important to say to you. I think she wants to apologize to you for whatever happened this morning."

He thought about it for awhile and lowered his head. He walked towards Kagome stopping a step behind her. We could tell that Kagome had done exactly what I thought she would and apologized to Inuyasha because his head lifted and he stood beside her now.

"Wow, whatever you told her really did work," Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

I nodded my agreement.

*As long as she doesn't find out about last night, everything should be fine.*

We kept out distance so the two could have their privacy. Now, all we had to do was wait until they got everything and forgave each other. How long could that take?


	7. One Problem After Another

"Wow, whatever you told her really did work," Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

I nodded my agreement.

*As long as she doesn't find out about last night, everything should be fine.*

We kept out distance so the two could have their privacy. Now, all we had to do was wait until they got everything and forgave each other. How long could that take?

One Problem after Another

We had decided to stop in an empty clearing in the middle of the forest that night. While exploring and collecting fire wood, the girls discovered a hot spring. The girls called dibs on it first and since Shippo was so young he was able to go with them. This made things even better because that mean I could take a bath as long as I wanted without the girls rushing us. I sighed relaxing near the fire that Miroku made.

"So, I guess this means you and Kagome are on speaking terms," I heard Miroku ask Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I don't know what the two of you were talking about but thanks Tatsuya."

"That's what I'm here for," I stretched trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"How the hell are you so confident?" Inuyasha frowned looking at a frog that jumped into his lap.

"Because I have no reason to doubt myself. Plus, if I don't trust myself and my judgments then who will?"

"Like last night?" Me and Inuyasha shot our heads towards the monk.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? Nothing happened last night I should know since I was the only one up all night," Inuyasha growled holding up a fist at the young monk.

*He knows but how could that be I didn't hear him get up last night? When I came in he was dead asleep unless he was pretending.*

"Is that true, Tatsuya?" Miroku caught me eyes with his looking at me sternly.

I sighed, "How much did you see?"

"Tatsuya?"

"We might as well confess or would you rather have one of the girls find out?" I shot a glance at Inuyasha who bowed his head in defeat.

"You don't really think that I would tell one of them. If I did then all of us would be in trouble and personally I don't want to be on the receiving end of Kagome or Sango's wrath." Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"So, tell us how much did you see. What's more important is why you were awake?" Inuyasha got up narrowing his eyes at Miroku.

"You should be asking him that same question," Miroku spoke calmly turning to me.

"If you must know…," Inuyasha put his hand up quieting me.

"They're on their way back."

We fell silent but I could still feel Miroku's eyes on me. I hated feeling like some science project. I looked up catching his gaze. The look in his eyes worried me, even though, I couldn't tell what it was because of the fire blazing between us. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Inuyasha was watching Miroku just as hard as Miroku was watching me. I turned towards the woods that the girls disappeared in when they went into the hot spring. All I wanted was to have someone or thing disrupt this painful and awkward silence. Just then my prayers were answered as the girls walked out of the last line of trees laughing. I sighed.

"What's wrong with you three?" Kagome came and sat next to me.

"We were planning on your rescue," I laughed getting up.

Kagome pushed me, "shut up and go wash I can smell you from here."

"You're one to talk you probably just put your feet in the water and watch Sango bath just so you could say you did," Kagome was about to throw something but I was already ran out of throwing distance and near the trees.

Me, Miroku, and Inuyasha arrived at the hot spring in no time. During our walk here, we silently decided to not talk which was a good thing because I wanted nothing to ruin my first time to a hot spring. Even though, it wasn't as fancy as the one's back home it still was pretty cool. I slowly began to undress not bothering to acknowledge the two pairs of eyes on me. I took out the hair tie and shook my hair out which cascaded down pass my hips in a river of flaming orange and red. I began to smile as the heat from the spring licked my flesh. I found what looked like a relaxing spot near a boulder and sat there with my head lying in my crossed arms on the bank. My back was towards the other two the entire time and I enjoyed it because I didn't want them to see anymore than what they had to. I felt the water ripple as they joined me.

A few peaceful minutes passed before anyone decided to talk. I was hoping that we could drop the conversation from earlier but one can only wish for so much.

"Tatsuya you were saying something earlier about why you was up so late last night," I could feel Miroku's eyes roaming down my back. Good thing that I have long hair.

I nodded and lifted my head but I didn't turn around. "For the past few months, I've been having these dreams of a group of figures in an open field. It's always been the same ones until last night. This one was new. It had some creature with red eyes chasing something. It felt so real. The creature turned, bared its fangs, and jumped," I sighed playing with a rollie-poley.

"That sounds more like a nightmare than a dream," Miroku sympathized with me.

"Is that what woke you up?" Inuyasha spoke up.

I nodded. Slowly, I turned around making sure that they couldn't see that well through the water.

"I told you why I was up. So, what's your excuse?" I frowned at seeing them staring at my body.

"Truthfully, I just happened to wake up. When I looked over to see if you were sleeping well, you were gone," Miroku locked onto my gaze. "I suspected that you would be with Inuyasha outside. So, I decided to go make sure that you were alright. I didn't see you but I could hear faint mumbling. I went to check it out and saw the two of you in a full lip lock. I didn't know what to do or if I could have done anything so I went back inside. Soon after, I saw you come towards the door and wish Inuyasha good-night then go to bed after you looked to make sure everyone was still asleep."

I sighed in defeat, "If you were going to confront us why didn't you do it when you caught us?"

"Like I said before, I didn't think I could do anything to stop you."

"That never stopped you before," Inuyasha grunted.

I watched Miroku closely. His eyes were casted up towards the sky and his face was serious. He took in a deep breath before his gaze fell on me. For some reason he looked . . . hurt. He looked as if I betrayed him. Suddenly, he dropped his gaze.

Realization dawned on me. "Miroku are you jealous?" he flinched but refused to look at me.

*I knew it.*

"What? Is that true Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at the monk surprised.

Miroku stood and began moving. For a minute, I thought he was going to leave and returned back to camp until he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him not allowing him to see how scared I was. Slowly, he lifted his head eyes were glazed over. He smirked as he touched my cheek. Then his hand moved to my loose hair and began playing with it.

"You shouldn't play with a person's feelings, you know?" Miroku whispered in my ear.

My eyes widen at our closeness and the fact that we were both nude. I saw Inuyasha get up and tried to get over to us as fast as he could. He then stops when Miroku suddenly turned to him.

"Now, now Inuyasha after Ryuu abandon you last night I thought you of all people would appreciate this little opportunity."

Inuyasha looks at me then quickly returns his gaze to Miroku, "What the hell are you talking about monk."

"It's simple really. The girls wouldn't dare come out here unless Kilala smells a demon or Kagome senses a shard." Miroku pulled me closer with his free arm as he smiled down at me, "in other words, we get to have Ryuu all to ourselves without any interruptions. Wouldn't you like to start were he stopped you at?"

"Inuyasha please don't listen to him," I begged as I tried to push Miroku off me.

I smiled as I saw Inuyasha come closer to us but that changed as he turned Miroku around and kissed him. Inuyasha broke the kiss taking me from Miroku. The monk stayed behind me and I could feel him braiding my hair. I began to whimper as one of Inuyasha's hands began to wonder over my body. He touched my lip with a clawed finger to silence me. I looked up at him begging with my eyes for him to stop. Instead, he kissed me and laid his hand on my lower back. Shortly after I felt Miroku's on my neck then move to my shoulder and began sucking on it. I gasp as Miroku grabbed my ass which allowed Inuyasha to force his tongue into my mouth. I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I tried to fight back but it was useless. Miroku's hand snaked around my waist and began playing with my member.

I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to let them see my weakness. I wanted my brother to save like he usually did but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wanted to scream for help but I didn't want Kagome to see me like this. I wish they would disappear. I wish that I could fight back. I wanted this to . . .

"Stop," I shot up panting hard.

"Tatsuya, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw Sango. I slowly took in my surrounding. Everyone was watching me worried. It looked like Inuyasha and Miroku was tending the fire before I startled everyone. When did I go to sleep? I sighed wiping my forehead. This was all a dream.

"A dream," I repeated out loud.

"A dream, what was a dream?" Sango gently let me go keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, now that I think of it it's kind of embarrassing," I laughed shyly.

"It couldn't be that embarrassing, especially if you're yelling out stop," Inuyasha pushed.

"Will you leave him alone Inuyasha. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Ok Tatsuya?" Kagome patted my leg.

Nodding I rested my head on her shoulder. Kagome could be pushy sometimes but she knew when to step back most of the time. During those times is when I love her the most. Inuyasha looked at me for a moment then went back to helping the monk.

"There isn't a hot spring anywhere near here is it?" I asked nervously.

"I wish. There isn't a hot spring for another days walk, right Sango?" The demon slayer nodded her head picking Kilala back up.

"What happened exactly because I don't remember falling asleep?"

Kagome patted my head, "I'm not surprise. You were telling Sango how we met and we hated each other with a passion but somehow became best friends. Then you started to get comfortable. Next thing we know you're curled up against a log sleeping."

*So, that means that there is still a good chance that Miroku doesn't know about what happened between me and Inuyasha. Also, they might not be rapist.*

I sighed, "That's good. My dream seemed so real. Why are you all up?"

"It's almost dawn," Sango smiled at me. "We're about to head out after breakfast. We were going to wake you when it was ready but since you're already up."

"You could have waked me up sooner. It probably would have prevented that creepy dream."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~almost lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been walking for some time now and I have gotten to know Sango a lot more. She used to live in a village made of only demon slayers. Her dad was like the village leader. He also was the actually person who found the Sacred Jewel and gave it to Kikyo fifty years ago. Her brother, Kohaku, was just starting his training as a demon slayer. His first true slaying would be his last and the death of her entire village.

"How sad," I whispered. "So, this entire time you have been looking for a way of getting him away from Naraku without killing him?"

"Yes, no matter how much I hate him I have to thank Naraku for keeping my brother alive," Sango looked at the cloudless blue sky.

I realized how tough she must have it having to look at her brother through a mirror almost. Telling herself that she will get him back but knowing that he might die before that happens. Also, never knowing when Naraku will try to use him against her. Kohaku is Sango's true weakness. The world can take everything from her and she would be able to bounce back. But for one man to take her brother from her and use him as a tool, is killing her slowly inside. Even though, she has memories of him it's not the same of having the real Kohaku by her side to talk, laugh, cry, and fight with.

"So Tatsuya, are you ready to tell us what you were dreaming about earlier?" Kagome grabbed onto my arm almost making me trip.

I looked behind us and saw Inuyasha yelling at Shippo and Miroku trying to break them up.

"Might as well while those two idiots are preoccupied but you have to promise not to tell them no matter what," I glared at Kagome knowing how things sometimes 'slip'. "We had stopped for the night and the two of you found a hot spring. You were in there for what seemed like forever. After the two of you finally came back, we went in. We were talking about something. I think I said something to trigger Miroku's more lecherous side because he jumped me and so did Inuyasha. Then I woke up," I shivered from the memory.

The girls looked at me astonished. They were practically speechless. As the silence grew, so did my embarrassment.

I pushed Kagome off me, "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that."  
"Sorry," they said in unison.

I shook my head and put my hands into my pockets. I felt someone staring at me. I looked at Kagome but she wasn't paying me any attention. I thought it one of the two idiots but when I turned my head they were still arguing. Cautiously, my gaze fell on Sango who was watching me from the corner of her eye. Is that a blush?

"What?"

"Um, I was just wondering if what Kagome said about you was true that's all," She didn't dare look at me and she began blushing harder.

"It depends on what she said," I shot Kagome a quick glance.

Shyly Sango looked up at me, "well, she said that you were a uke."

I glared at Kagome with all my might, "I haven't been here for a full day yet and already all of Feudal Japan knows. Things like that you should tell the person you're talking about that you're going to tell someone else."

"That's not true I only told Sango and Kilala. They're only two people plus Sango likes yaoi," she crossed her arms pouting.

I sighed, "You're totally missing the point Kagome."

"Do you mind that she told me?" Sango's eyes were beginning to water.

"No, I would have told you if you asked."

I should have known what was going to happen next. Sango's tears disappeared and Kagome began smiling. They were giving each other high fives. I dropped my head shaking it. These two were unbelievable.

There was a slight opening in the forest surrounding us. It came to a small canyon which had a rapid moving river at the bottom of it. A short walk away was a bridge that leads to the other side of the canyon safely. Kagome stopped and decided that we should have lunch before we continued. Shippo found a shady spot under a tree near the path we just got off. I helped Sango lay down the blanket as Kagome started pulling out different containers with food.

"Even here you're always thinking about your stomach," I poked her with a pair of chopsticks.

"A girl has to eat to keep her beauty."

"No wonder you eat so much," I picked up an omelet.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," she growled under her breath.

"Good because I wasn't going ta listen to ya."

The others watched our little seen. I guess they weren't use to seeing someone beat Kagome in an argument before. They might as well get use to it because I'm the only person they'll ever meet that can beat her at her own game. Other than that little fuss, our lunch was actually quite peaceful. Shippo and Inuyasha was fighting over food and Inuyasha even took it far enough to use brute force on the poor fox demon. Then again I couldn't talk because I would have done the same thing. We were almost done eating when a group of bandits came out of the forest laughing.

"You folks should know never to stop on this side of the bridge, especially if you don't want to get killed," the guy who looked like the leader spoke up.

"Don't pay him any attention," Kagome went on eating.

I did the same. What was there to be afraid of? It's not like they were a group of demons but humans. The way they were looking I could even kicked their ass but that wasn't saying very much since I was third in the all-Japan material arts competition last year.

*Yay me*

Anyway, the bandits were amazed at how we didn't take offense of their threat. I put down my chopsticks and stretched. I was starting to get annoyed of being watched. I turned towards the unwanted intruders. That was a good idea because just then a small dagger went pass my face nearly missing. Luckily, I had good reflexes. The others stopped eating as well.

"You're going to regret doing that," Inuyasha stood cracking his knuckles.

I stood by his side, "leave that one for me."

"But Tatsuya you can't fight him," Shippo jumped on my shoulder pulling on my shirt.

"Why not, last time I check me and him were human. And believe me I can kick his ass just as easily as the next dumbass who's stupid enough to through a dagger at my face," I handed Shippo to Kagome.

I was pissed and I could tell that they knew it. Shippo gulped.

Sango grabbed her oversized weapon, "and we'll be here to help."

The leader of the bandits nodded to one of his guys who ran towards me with a dagger of his own in his hand. I stepped aside at the last minute grabbing his wrist. I kneed him in the gut then his face as hard as I could. When I let go of his arm, he fell back unconscious.

I looked up at the boss, "for a group of supposed to be fearsome bandits. You really are pathetic."

He growled at my insult, "kill them all and safe that brat for me. I'm sure we can get a lot for him if we're able to sell him."

I smirked taking a step forward, "I like to see you try."

The heard of them came at us at once. For some reason, I wasn't scare but excited. This wasn't the time for me to have an adrenaline rush but hey if it's going help take down these creeps then I don't care. I got ready as did the others. The first few were easy since they would only come at me one at a time. That changed as the fight progressed and the leader started yelling how he would award whoever gave me to him first. Yup, that seems to motivate them. As I was finishing one group of bandits another surrounded me and was able to cut my arm. It wasn't deep so I didn't worry about it. I was tiring and that was not good. Before I could throw another punch, Inuyasha told me to duck.

As soon as I did, I could hear Inuyasha yell, "Iron weaver, soul stealer."

I looked up and all the bandits where laying around me unconscious or groaning in serious pain. I slowly got up. Inuyasha was standing in front of me worried. I told him not to worry about me and that we needed to take care of the leader. He nodded as the others regrouped with us.

"You're mine," I growled at the bandit boss.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of some brat?" he laughed pointing at me.

I began walking towards him, "Yes because this brat is going to kick your ass."

He took out two knuckle blades as I neared him. I had to be more careful than ever since we were so close to the edge of the cliff. The last thing I wanted to do was plummet in ice cold water to my death. I focused my attention on the man in front of me. He lashed out at me checking my reflexes. I dodged it but barely. I had to give it to him he was fast.

He smirked and ran for me. I jumped out of the way catching the straps that held his weapons. I wrapped my legs around his pulling him to the ground. After getting a few licks in, he grabbed me putting me on my back and climbing on top of me. I was able to stop both of his attacks by getting a hold of his wrists. He applied pressure on his arms pushing mine closer to my body which mean his blades where just as close. I moved my face out of the way.

"Don't worry kid there are other places than your face that will cost you pain," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widen as I felt him put all his weight in his upper body. He twists his wrist so the edge of the blades was facing my body. He lent forward digging the blade into my left shoulder. I bit my lip. I wasn't going to let this bastard have the pleasure of hearing me scream. When I didn't scream, he dug the blade in further. I gave out a harsh gasp. He frowned when he saw me smirk. I took in a deep breath and head butted him. The blade went deeper but I didn't care as I flipped him off of me. Slowly, I got up holding my injured shoulder. I kicked as hard as I could in the side. Not only could I hear it but I also felt a few of his ribs crack or broke. He growled reaching out for my leg to trip me. I stepped out of his reach.

As I painfully pulled out the blade, he struggled to get up grabbing at his aching rib cage. Now, the board was even. I took a few steps back making the space between us greater. He straightens himself cracking his neck. He took a step closer but I didn't move. He wasn't going to intimidate me. I've had worst and there was nothing that he could do to me that I couldn't handle.

"You have guts kid. I'll give you that," he smirked watching me. "Why don't you team up with me? I could use a guy like you."

"No thanks," I flipped my hair. "I don't allow anyone to use me plus I don't abandon my friends."

"Suit yourself, I tried," he shrugged his shoulders and ran at me again.

I braced myself. I held his knife that was embedded in my shoulder in one hand behind my back and my other hand was out in front of me palms up ready to grab his arm if the moment allowed. He reached me at full force. I didn't have enough time to move out the way. So, I quickly stabbed him in the side above any major organ and grabbed the front of his weapon straps. Using all my weight, I fell on my back then with the momentum I had gain and pulled him over my body so I was on top. As I did this, I felt the blade in his hand slice nicely into my thigh. I hiss but didn't let go of my grip on the man beneath me. I began pounding him until he caught my wrist. He rolled himself on top of me.

"You'll regret the day you dared to cross me," he growled at me right before his fist connected with my face.

I felt the blood gather in my mouth. I glared at him and spit in his face. I watched as his already dirty face was tainted with my blood. He licked what blood he could from his face then hit me again only in my stomach this time. I groaned as he removed his fist. He smirked at me and licked the blood forming at the corner of my mouth.

"I can stop this as long as you pledge your loyalty to me."

"You might as well keep hitting me then because I'll never obey the likes of you."

His eyes narrowed, "don't worry because when I'm done with you you'll be crawling to me."

I gave a short laugh. Apparently, he didn't like people laughing at him because my face was greeted with his fist again. My head started spinning. I looked at him then shook my head trying to clear it. I took a deep breath and began laughing again.

"What's so fucking funny brat," I bit my lip as he dug a finger into the wound in my shoulder.

"THIS," I swung my other hand that held a decent size rock with all my strength and connected it with his skull.

His eyes widen as he looked at me in horror. He sucked in a deep breath letting it go shakily. His eyes rolled back then finally he collapsed on me. I grunted as I pushed him off me. Carefully, I got up trying not to jar any of my wounds. I looked down at the cut on my thigh, actually it was more like a gash but nothing a lot of bandages couldn't take care of.

"Tatsuya you did it," I heard Kagome from a distance.

*Wait, why does she sound so far away? Why can't I hear the others?*

I looked at them not moving. Everything began spinning and doubling. I felt myself take a step back as I tried to balance myself. The shades started to darken as well as my headache. Maybe he punched me harder than I thought. I heard Kagome's voice calling out to me but it was too late. The edge that I was standing on gave out and I began to plummet.

I heard everyone's voice.

Cold harsh wind crashed into my body.

I couldn't catch my breath.

There was a loud splash.

The rushing water overpowered me.

It took me down river.

Everything I knew vanish as I blacked out.

I woke up shivering.

I couldn't feel my body.

My whole body was numb.

I couldn't think straight.

I felt something warm on my back.

I lifted my head the best I could.

Before I passed out, I was met with black . . .

Muzzles?


	8. Lord of the Western Lands

My whole body was numb.

I couldn't think straight.

I felt something warm on my back.

I lifted my head the best I could.

Before I passed out, I was met with black . . .

Muzzles?

Lord of the Western Lands

*Why is it so hard to breathe? It feels like something is sitting on me. At least it's warm and helping with my numbness. Its breathing was nice too. Breathing?*

My eyes shot open. I tried to get up but couldn't. It wasn't because of my sore muscles but there was someone, more rather something laying on top of me. It was dark green and heavy as hell. I groaned as I tried to push it off but it was no use. I was just too tired.

"Don't worry he'll keep you warm," a small voice came from my side.

I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a little girl. She was in a brown Kimono. A piece of her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head. She was smiling at me and I could tell she was missing a tooth. If I had to guess, she was probably around Sota's age.

I smiled at her scratching my head, "can you get him off me?"

She nodded and pulled the creature off me. I let out a small cough as my lungs were able to drink in more air. I pushed myself up against the tree I was leaning on. I looked at the girl and the thing next to her. It was huge. It had a long tail. On its back was a black saddle. It had a matching muzzle on its face. I stared at it.

*Was that really a dragon? And was that girl treating it as if it was a pet? Yes it is and yes she was.*

I shouldn't be surprise by this but still I never thought I would see a . . . two-headed dragon? The creature turned all the way around facing me. I was able to see the twin head that was hidden by the other. Both sets of eyes, were watching me closely until the girl began to move closer to me.

"His name is Oo-Un," the little girl smiled at me. "I picked it out."

"That's a very nice name. Did you save me?" I returned her smile.

"Nope, Oo-Un did."

*Well that explains why the last thing I saw was muzzles.*

"What's your name? Are you here by yourself?" I asked the little girl hoping that someone knew where she was.

"Rin is my name. No, Rin is not alone. She's here with Master Jaken," she came even closer to me as a used the tree to help me up.

*Oh Gods, she speaks in third person.*

I flinched as my stomach began to burn and unclench from where I was punched earlier. "How far is this Master Jaken?"

"Rin doesn't know. Master Jaken was boring Rin, so Rin took Oo-Un and went looking for some water to drink. That's when Oo-Un found . . . um," she tilted her head at me.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Tatsuya," I tried to walk but my leg burst into pain.

I grabbed onto the tree next to me for dear life. I looked down at the gash at my leg it was wrapped sloppily but the bleeding had stop. I looked at Rin who was playing with the two-headed dragon. I smiled. She must have wrapped my leg after she found me.

"How far is the nearest village?"

"Rin don't know but she knows someone who does," her smile widen as she grabbed my hand.

I nodded as she began to pull me through the thick trees of the surrounding forest. We didn't make it far when I had to stop because of my leg. I grabbed it harshly gasping. I was feeling the effects of the water and dirt in my wound. Forgetting about my shoulder wound, I started to stretch but that didn't go far before I hissed in pain. I slowly brought my arm down holding it. I sighed. I couldn't see anything for miles down the path.

I walked over to the dragon, "too bad you can't fly, boy."

I began petting the dragon with my good arm. I sighed again. Rin was standing next to me playing with the other dragon head. They/it was a beautiful creature. The entire time nether dragon looked away from me. I looked at their eyes. They returned the look by tilting their head. Rin began to giggle. I looked down at her then back to the dragon. Then it hit me.

I stopped petting him, "You can fly can't you?"

Both heads nodded and snuggled their face to mine. I smiled happily. Things were already looking up for me, even though, I was babysitting some kid I never met before but at least she was cute and good company.

"Oo-Un can we ride on our back to the last place you saw Mater Jaken?" I asked the dragon excitedly.

Again, they nodded their head. He kneeled down in front of us. I picked Rin up and placed her onto their back. Carefully, I turned and jumped onto his back with my legs hanging freely on one side. I patted his side when I was on as securely as I could be. Giving off a low growl, we began to rise into the air. Soon we were soaring over the trees the wind blowing smoothly through me and Rin's hair. I put an arm around Rin's small waist to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Rin rode Oo-Un plenty of times so you don't have to worry about Rin, big brother," she smiled over her shoulder.

I froze. *Did she just call me brother?*

I didn't say anything. If calling me brother made her happy, why not? I smiled at the back of the girl's head. I looked behind me. I couldn't see the cliff that I fell off of or the water. Rin's camp must be deep on the other side of the bridge. I turned back around telling myself that I could worry about catching up with the other's later. First I need someone to see my wounds then make sure Rin was safe before I just take off. In front of us, I could see an open field of flowers. I notice the dragon start to land. Once we finally landed, I got off and helped Rin off the dragon. They weren't paying us any mind instead they were more interested in what was behind me. Slowly, I turned around making sure Rin stayed behind me.

In front of us was a small green abnormal creature with a staff that had a head carved on it. Next to it was a tall man with long silky silver hair and piercing golden eyes. He had two maroon markings on either cheek. On his left shoulder was some huge fluffy thing.

"Who are you kid?" squeaked the green creature.

I smirked, "It's rude for you to ask someone's name without given yours first."

It huffed, "very well, my name is Jaken and you should already now my lord and master."

"Sorry but I don't keep up . . . ," I bent down and covered Rin's ears. "I don't keep up to date with all the spoiled ass bastards who come into power."

"How dare you refer to my lord like that," Jaken began waving his staff in the air.

"Just because he is lord doesn't mean I'm going to kiss his ass," I removed my hands from Rin's innocent ears as I stood. "I don't take orders very well."

"Is that so," the taller of the two spoke.

One minute he was standing twenty yards away from me the next I was laying face first with him pinning me to the ground. Luckily, he didn't have my wounded arm bending behind me like this. Trying to use my bad arm as little as possible, I began to push back against him to get him off. He let go off my arm to hold me down by my shoulder. The only problem was that he grabbed the wrong shoulder. I turned my head the best as I could and bit the hell out of his hand. I heard him growl before he turned me over and slapped the shit out of me. He was about to strike me again but Rin grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't hurt big brother Lord Sesshomaru," she began to cry.

*Yes, please don't hurt big brother Lord Sesshomaru. Wait, did she just call him Sesshomaru? Why do I know that name?*

"Big brother?" Sesshomaru looked down at me.

I rolled back on my stomach. Painfully, I pushed myself off the ground onto my knees. I took a deep breath and struggled to get to my feet. As soon as I did, I became dizzy. I touched my cheek as it began to sting. I turned looking at the man who Rin was clinging too.

"Yeah, she calls me brother. You got a problem with that?"

His eyes locked with mine, "you want to get smack again?"

I glared at him but shut up. I would rather fall off the cliff again than have another one of his slaps. He smirked when I didn't reply. I stuck my tongue out which only made him raise an eyebrow at my childish behavior. I fell to a knee as hissed in pain grabbing my arm. Sesshomaru came next to me and raised a hand. I thought he was going to smack me again so I flinched. He smirked at my actions as he pulled my shirt off my shoulder and looked at the large whole.

"What happened to you?" he rubbed the top of my shoulder making sure he didn't touch the actual wound.

"Me and my friends were attacked by a group of bandits," I held my breath.

"Can brother stay Lord Sesshomaru? Rin will take care of him she promises," she pulled on the Lord's sleeve.

"Absolutely not Rin, we do not need to save the life of someone who intentionally disrespects our Lord," the little green man stood by her trying to look down at me.

I turned and looked at him, "First of all she wasn't talking to your ugly a . . . you," I remembered Rin was still here so we had to keep it g-rated. "Second, it's his choice on whether he helps me or not and I doubt that he needs your input. Finally, what the hell are you suppose to be?"

That shut him up instantly.

Rin began giggling, "Mater Jaken is a toad demon."

"Seriously, you're a demon?" I started to laugh and hard. "You're the first ugly demon I've met."

Rin laughed with me. I was laughing so hard that I had to grab onto Sesshomaru's top but I didn't care. Jaken gawked at me. He started yelling something about how they should just leave me out here to die. That just made me and Rin laugh even harder at the stupid way he looks. Then Jaken got me off guard.

"So, you're telling us that you think Lord Sesshomaru is good looking," he smirked.

I stopped laughing instantly. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was waiting for my answer. Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face. He probably knew my answer and was just going along with it to get his ego stroked.

I shrugged my shoulders conscious of my wounds and bruises, "very much so then again compared to you anyone is good looking even this bastard."

Jaken smacked me in the back of the head. I growled letting go of the lord's top. I snatched the toad's staff and began whacking him with it. Sesshomaru caught the staff in mid hit stopping my assault on the toad. Standing up he took the staff from me and threw back at Jaken. A soft thud was heard as the staff connected with Jaken's skull. I smirked as the demon began crying about how people were unappreciative of him.

"You are coming with us," I looked at Sesshomaru.

"As you wish," I got to my knees.

"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone," Jaken squawked.

"I don't but I'm not stupid enough not to take someone up on their offer especially in a place that I'm always on someone's menu," I got to my feet hissing as a jarred the gash on my thigh.

Sesshomaru grabbed me allowing me to use his body for support. I tried to cancel out the pain by put pressure on it. Slowly, the pain went away and I straightened my posture but kept my grip on Sesshomaru.

I sighed, "plus if I try to go anywhere in this condition I'll be easy target."

"How pathetic," Jaken shook his head.

"Excuse me for not having claws or fangs." I poked the furry thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder and the tip of it twitched, "or a huge twitchy thing on my shoulders. I am human after all."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I glared up at him but he ignored me. Instead, he instructed Jaken to put Rin on Oo-Un and get ready to leave. The toad demon did as his master told him to do and went to the dragon with Rin close behind him.

"Why can't I ride him instead of doing this," I pointed at his arm.

"He can only carry two, so I will carry you to our destination. I should make you walk but then you will only slow us down," Sesshomaru pulled me closer.

As soon as, Jaken and Rin was situated on Oo-Un we left to where the Demon Lord had in mind. I thought that Sesshomaru was going to run with me in his arms but that changed when a cloud of smoke began forming beneath his feet. When we were high enough from the trees, we began picking up speed. Soon we were passing different terrains heading towards the setting sun. Afraid of falling I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face into his neck and long silky hair.

*He smells nice. The breeze blowing my hair is good too.*

I sighed snuggling closer to the man holding me.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, you seem so familiar but I don't know why."

"What is your name?"

"Tatsuya but everyone including my brother calls me Suya," I began playing with the Lord's hair.

He didn't say anything for a while. I was wondering if he heard me.

"You should rest, Tatsuya. We will not be arriving at our destination for some time now."

I yawned nodding. I got as comfortable as I could get. The wind became a bit nippier as the sky began to darken. Trying to get as much body heat as I could from him, I wound up with my arms around his stomach and my head resting under his chin. I felt something warm wrap around me. Moving as little as possible I saw that the fur on his shoulder had created a small shield around my body to keep out the cold wind. I sighed drifting to sleep as I felt my body warming up.

*All of this feels so familiar. It feels like I'm missing something.*


	9. The Western Castle

I yawned nodding. I got as comfortable as I could get. The wind became a bit nippier as the sky began to darken. Trying to get as much body heat as I could from him, I wound up with my arms around his stomach and my head resting under his chin. I felt something warm wrap around me. Moving as little as possible I saw that the fur on his shoulder had created a small shield around my body to keep out the cold wind. I sighed drifting to sleep as I felt my body warming up.

*All of this feels so familiar. It feels like I'm missing something.*

Western Castle

"I am sorry, my son but this is the only way that I can save you from your own demise," a deep masculine voice roared over the thunderous storm.

There were seven figures standing in the middle of an open field in the pouring rain ignoring the storm. Four of them were dressed in royal clothing showing their nobility. They stood side by side the two standing in the middle were the oldest, strongest, and the lords of their land. They watched in misery at the creature in front of them struggling against the two guards holding him. He too was dress in the clothing of the nobles.

"Father, how could you?" the boy kept struggling helplessly against his captures. "Were you not the one who said he wished his children happiness?"

"That is true I do wish for both of my sons to be happy but I will not allow you to defile our family because of your lust of some human," the lord yelled as lightening flashed behind him.

"Lust? Do you think I would truly go after a human if I just wanted a fuck buddy?"

"You will watch how you talk in front of a Lord and your father," one of the younger males spoke up.

"Stay out of this brother. This has nothing to do with you," the boy stop to think for a moment. "Actually, this has everything to do with you and that bastard's son."

"That is enough you will listen. . ."

The boy broke free of the guards and took a step closer to the men in front of him, "No father it is time that you listened to me. Not once have you ever considered that I might have obeyed your wishes if you gave me a reason to, instead of using the excuse of him being human. I love him and want to be by his side."

"We understand that brother but. . . "

"Shut up! You don't understand anything none of you do. Father has always given you everything and never once has he ever second guessed your decision in anything including your choice of mate. When it comes to me, it is the total opposite." The boy's anger grew as he cried tears of hatred though they were covered by the rain.

"That is no true brother."

"Is it? The first time I ask him for anything he pushes me away as if I was nothing more than one of his human servants. The only thing I ever wanted him to do is give us his blessings to be together. That is all I wanted and ever asked from him. Do you know what he told me brother?" the boy looked at his brother with pure hatred.

The older boy shook his long wet hair.

"He told me that he did not want his only two sons to worry. He said that he wanted us to live our lives a little before we start thinking about any of that. Then the very next day I hear that father has given you his blessings for marriage right after he had denied me to be with the person I loved. I did not ask father to marry us just to approve of our relationship but he could not even do that. I felt betrayed by father and by you. You promised me that you would talk to him about it but you couldn't even do that for me, could you brother?" the boy dropped his head taking deep breaths shaking.

"Brother, if that is how you truly feel then I'm sure that father is willing to listen to you. The only thing you have to do is apologize for your behavior."

The two guards grabbed the young boy as he began to laugh. He looked into the thunderous sky allowing the rain to wash over his face. Slowly, he brought his gaze even with the men in front of him.

"I will not apologize because I have done nothing wrong." He locked eyes with his father, "you on the other hand is a different story. Don't worry though, I will take my punishment like a good boy but I warn you you will burn within my flames for all eternity and I'll make sure that you suffer greatly as I watch. You will regret the day that you betrayed me."

"Father, why did you betray me?" I opened my eyes.

I sat up slowly and began to cry. I don't know why I was crying but I did know that I want this feeling to stop. This loneliness. This betrayal. This hatred. I wanted it all to stop. The more I thought about it, the more I cried. It got so bad that I started coughing and choking on my tears.

"What is wrong, Tatsuya?" I snapped my head up and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

When he saw my face, his eyes widen a little in surprise. He came in the room the rest of the way locking the door behind him. Slowly, he approached the bed. I watched with tear filled eyes as he sat next to me placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Tatsuya, what happened?" his voice was filled with so much concern.

"I- I- no- nothing happened. It was just a dr-dream," I stuttered trying to wipe away my tears.

Sesshomaru began rubbing my back, "what was it about?"

I looked up at him. He seemed so caring which was the exact opposite of how he was the first time we met. Cautiously, I leaned against his chest trying not to put pressure on my arm. For a minute, I thought that he was going to push me away but instead he just wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer. I took a deep breath and started to retell my dream. He was silent the entire time I spoke listening to my every word. There were times that he would tighten his grip on me. When I looked up at his face, it seemed like he was remembering something painful or reliving my dream. I didn't think twice about it just kept telling my story.

The entire room was silent when I stopped speaking. Sesshomaru put his chin on top of my head but that was all. I laid my head on his shoulder using the fur as my pillow. Suddenly, Sesshomaru sighed deeply lifting his head.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at me brushing some of my hair out of my face, "nothing is wrong? I was just thinking about how much pain and hate he must have felt when his father confronted him."

I nodded in agreement. It felt nice finally being able to tell someone about my dreams. There was a sudden knock at my door. Neither one of us were going to open it until we heard the small familiar voice of Rin.

"Brother, are you awake?"

Sesshomaru slowly let go of me and got off the bed to open the door. I brushed my hair down with my hands as Sesshomaru opened the door allowing Rin into my room. The young girl smiled sweetly up at the demon lord before running to my bedside.

"How do you feel Brother?" Rin rested her hands over mine leaning on the bed.

I smiled down at the girl, "I'm feeling much better. Rin, how about you let me get dress and we'll go outside and play ok?"

Rin's face lit up before she turned to the demon still standing at my door, "My Lord, can Rin go and play with Brother?"

"Once you have eaten," Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Rin smile widen then she ran out of the room not bothering closing the door behind her. I sighed and got out of the bed away from the door. I heard the door close as I stretched. As I did so, I noticed that neither my muscles nor my wounds bothered me. I took off my shirt and looked at the wound on my shoulder; it was bandaged and had something spread on top of it probably some herbs to help it heal. I examined my shirt and saw that there was a large hole in it and that it was caked with mud.

~No way that I'll be able to wear this, but what will I wear my bag is with the others?~ I sighed mentally.

I decided that I would ask Sesshomaru for something after I washed up. I walked into the bathroom. The room could easily be turned into an extra bedroom. The far right of the room was a huge bathtub that was already filled with hot water. In a neat pile next to it were a few rags and towels. The floor was covered in a dark blue throw rug. I walked over to the tub and placed my hand into the steaming water which felt great. I finished undressing and lowered myself into the waiting water. I sighed contently as the water soothed my body.

I wouldn't have mind staying in there until the water turned cold but I did promise Rin that I would play with her. Using the soap on top of the towels, I bathed being cautious of the bandages. I put a decent amount of soap on my hands and rid my long hair of the dirt that plagued it. Satisfied with my cleanliness, I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I got two fresh towels. I wrapped one around my waist and the other on my head.

I walked back into the bedroom with my eyes cast down to the floor. As soon as I found the bed, I flopped down on face first enjoying its comfort. I sighed and snuggled into the blankets. I just laid there until I felt someone watching me. Slowly, I lifted my head and let out a soft gasp as I pushed myself off the bed. Unfortunately, I used to much force and lost my balance as I slipped on the blankets and fell. Using the bed as support, I got up glaring at the person in front of me.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before," I growled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "last time I checked this was MY castle which means I can enter any room as I please."

I huffed and finished standing. I whispered 'smartass' as I turned away from him and headed towards the closet next to a window near the bathroom.

"What was that?" I heard a light growl behind me.

"Would you like . . .," I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of me glaring.

I yelped taking a step back running into the closet door. I met his gaze hesitantly not wanting to see the piercing gold eyes. He growled again and took a step closer to me shortening the distance between our bodies.

His eyes narrowed, "you will learn to respect me and talk to me properly."

"Like hell I will," I snapped at him then smirked. "I would love to see you try and make me."

Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything, I turned like I was going to walk away until he grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the closet. I was only able to get a quick glance of him before his lips collided with mine. My eyes widen at the unsuspected action. He reached for the towel pulling it away from my head so he could bury his hand in my hair deepening the kiss. I unconsciously moaned into his mouth. This encouraged him as he removed his hand from my hair and up my thigh underneath the towel. I broke the kiss whimpering as his hand brushed against a sensitive spot on my leg. I gasped tilting my head back as Sesshomaru attached his lips to my throat hungrily. I felt him smirk as he licked his way down my chest to my nipples playing and teasing them with his tongue. I groaned finally giving into the pleasure and buried my hand into his hair tugging. He looked up at me as I pant heat rising to my cheeks. I tugged his hair a little harder this time making him straighten a little. I moan as his hand brush my member I'm trying to stop from hardening. I bring his face close to mine then kiss him with all my might. His hand leaves from underneath the towel and he pushes me away smirking.

"I might not have power over your mouth but I do have power over other parts of your body," Sesshomaru's smirk deepened.

I tilted my head not fully understanding him. He wrapped his hand in the towel then pulled it away from my body. He slowly lowered his gaze. I blushed as he looked at me then lowered my gaze which made me blush even harder. My member was standing on end waiting to be emptied.

I snatched the towel from his hand and covered myself the best I could as I held my free arm over my face trying to hide my blush.

I glared at him, "you're a total bastard do you know that?"

He just looked at me then turned away from me heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I reached out for him making him stop.

Slowly he turned his head to me. "You're not really going to leave my like this are you?" I paniced.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Sesshomaru answered in his usual stoic manner.

I gapped at him, "are you serious? You caused this, so of course you would have to fix it."

I was practically screaming at the demon lord now. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I did know that I was _not_ going to satisfy myself after that bastard put me in the state I'm in.

"The offer still stands," he suddenly spoke up as he turned and faced me fully.

I tilted my head not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

He locked his gaze with mine, "you will respect me and talk to me properly."

I growled then sighed cursing myself, "Fine, just do something about this."

He nodded a smug looked on his face. He walked towards me and pushed me back against the closet. I moaned as our lips were reconnected. I dropped the towel in my hand standing in front of Sesshomaru entirely nude. His hand rubbed my thigh lightly before it grabbed my painful erection. He wasted no time and began pumping my organ tightening his grip on it now and again. I turned my head from him to let out a loud and pleasurable moan. As I was busy making erotic noises, Sesshomaru latched onto my neck and began sucking on it. I bucked into his hand as I became closer to my orgasm. Speeding up his pace, Sesshomaru claimed my lips again. With one finally hard tug from Sesshomaru, I came in his hand moaning his name in the kiss. He pulled away from me and brought his soiled hand to his lips and began licking it.

"I advise that you wash up and come down to breakfast before Rin finds you like this," Sesshomaru looked at my panting form.

I nodded my head enjoying my afterglow and not trusting my voice. When I heard a low growl, I looked up and saw Sesshomaru frowning at me with his eyes narrowed. I tilted my head questioningly until I remembered our deal and knew that it was my turn to hold up my end.

Taking in a deep breath I sighed, "As you wish . . . My Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval before turning and heading to the door. Before opening it, he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I will send someone to get you for breakfast in ten minutes whether you are ready or not," with that he left my room closing the door behind him.

I slid to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, "Kagome, what the hell did you get me into this time?"


	10. Gen, Captain of the Guards

"I will send someone to get you for breakfast in ten minutes whether you are ready or not," with that he left my room closing the door behind him.

I slid to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, "Kagome, what the hell did you get me into this time?"

Gen, Captain of the Guards

After cleaning myself up and putting on a kimono I'd found in the closet, I was about to walk out my door when I kicked something solid. There was a slight thud when the thing fell.

"I'm so sorry I di . . ." I stopped when I looked down.

The thing I had kicked was none other than Jaken so there was no real harm done. I raised an eyebrow wondering why the strange creature was at my door. I shrugged my shoulders and continued out the door making sure that I stepped on the creature's back as I walked by. There was a loud squeak as I did so but I just ignored it and went on looking for the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going human?" I heard Jaken struggling to get up.

I stopped turning to look at the small demon, "That's no concern of yours and f. y. i. my name is TATSUYA you little imp."

I kicked him then gave him a nasty glare. I then went back to my business starting to feel hungry since the last meal I had was yesterday at lunch. I sighed at not seeing any differences of the many halls. I could tell that the toad was following the entire time but I just ignored. Suddenly, I heard the annoying demon gasp in surprise but I didn't try to turn just kept walking until I heard a deep voice behind me.

"What are you doing wondering around human?"

I growled at being called human and turned around quickly to the man behind me then gasped as well. The man had dark brown eyes and short spiky brown hair. His ears were pointed. There was a long brown tail flicking slightly behind. He was wearing armor with a sword tied to his waist.

He snarled, "I asked you a question Human."

"First of all I have a fucking name and it sure as hell is NOT human, bastard. Second I have no reason to tell you anything," I yelled taking a step closer to the man. "And the proper way to get someone's name is to introduce yourself first," I clenched my fist until my nails where digging into my flesh.

His eyes widen in surprise as I yelled at him. I guess he never been talked down to by a human or anyone else for that matter before. Then he frowned and grabbed my arm tightly.

"How dare you talk down to the Captain of the Guards human," He tightens his grip as he yelled at me.

I narrowed my eyes glaring at him despite the pain, "let go of me."

"You don't give the orders Human."

"Yeah, you're right but I'm sure that if I tell Sesshomaru about this that you will either be out of a job or be dead depending on what type of mood he's in and when he left me this morning he was in a damn good mood," I smirked at the demon holding me.

He raised his hand, "You will show some respect and you're place."

My smirk deepens, "when you know him on the level that I do then little things like formality is the last thing on your mind."

The demon eyes widen then he blushed brightly as my words set in and released me, "forgive me I didn't know that you were Lord Sesshomaru's lover."

"Its fine," I smiled softly at the demon not believing that my lie worked.

"No it isn't I was terr. . ."

"I said its fine so it's fine," I interrupted him placing a hand on his arm. "So you're the Captain of the Guards that Sesshy's been telling me about."

He blushed at the name I had given the demon lord and nodded his head, "may I ask where you are headed?"

"I was heading to the kitchen before that stupid excuse for a demon interrupted me."

"Who are you referring to My Lord?" the demon tilted his head.

I cringed slightly, "please just call me Tatsuya or Suya it doesn't matter which." He nodded uneasy with my request. "Well anyway I was referring to that idiot Jaken."

He began to laugh. I looked at him confused not seeing what was so funny. He calmed himself the best he could before talking.

"Sorry about that, it's just that's what we all think of him especially when he runs so easily at the sight of me or my men. Plus, the kitchen is that way," He chuckled slightly and pointed behind him back down the corridor that I just came from.

I blushed and stomped pass him in the direction that he pointed to. He chuckled again as I heard his steps following mine until he was standing right beside me smiling knowingly.

"Shove it! This is the first time I've been here," I grumbled as I continued walking allowing the demon to pull me down corridors if I might go by them.

"I can tell."

I threw him a look daring him. He lifted his claws in defense but continued to laugh at me playfully. I never knew someone of his position could be so carefree.

"So, you ever planning on telling me your name," I looked over at him.

"The name's Gen," He smiled lightly at me.

He smiled just like, "Kenji" I whispered.

"What?"

"Your smile, you smile like my best friend Kenji." I told him as I noticed the strong aromas of food being cooked somewhere in front of us.

Gen seemed to hesitate slightly but nothing more so I just ignored it. It wasn't like he knew Kenji anyway.

There were two large double doors in front of us. My stomach began to growl as we were devoured in the scents coming from the kitchen. I heard Gen chuckling beside me. I frowned at him and punched him in the arm that only succeeded into making him laugh a little harder. I huffed and picked up my pace.

As I reached for the double doors, I could feel my mouth watering. I grabbed for the handles. I pulled on them. Nothing happened. Then I pulled a little harder. Still nothing happened. Then it hit me. I began pushing on the doors. Again nothing happened. I pushed even harder to the point that my feet were slipping from underneath me. Still nothing happened. I growled and kicked the door. It didn't even budge.

I could hear Gen behind me trying to stop his laughter but it wasn't working. I turned around swiftly pointing at him.

"I would love to see you try."

He smiled and walked up to me. Taking a small bow, Gen reached for the door knob and with little effort pulled the door towards him. My eye twitched as I saw how easy he managed to open the door. I gave him a quick glare and went into the room.

"Brother!" Rin yelled from her seat beside Sesshomaru.

I smiled sweetly at her and returned her wave. Gen stopped beside me and bowed to the demon lord sitting at the head of the table. Sesshomaru gave him a slight nod acknowledging his presence. I smirked slightly at Gen as he straightens his form as a thought came into my head. I walk seductively towards Sesshomaru and smile down at him. He gives me a questioning look before I capture his lips. The entire room is filled with gasp and Rin's soft giggling. I sit in his lap and curl into his chest rubbing my head under his chin.

"You're so mean my love," I look up at Sesshomaru with a childish pout. "Leaving me in the room all by myself and Jaken abandoned me," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru looks at Jaken, "Is that true Jaken?"

"You see My Lo . . .," the green little creature began.

I gave Jaken an evil grin as I cut him off, "It is true Love. He left me to wonder the halls all by myself where I could be easy target for any hormonal demon. Luckily, Captain Gen was nice enough to escort me here without anything happening to me."

I nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck. Sucking and licking it tenderly to use his hormones in my favor. A loud growl erupted from his throat; I couldn't tell if it was from my assault on his neck or that Jaken disobeyed his direct order either way it wasn't going to be good for the little toad.

"I will deal with you later Jaken," Sesshomaru glared down at the demon standing beside him before lifting his gaze to his Captain. "I appreciate your assistants Captain but I must ask you to do one more thing for me before you head back to your post.

Gen bowed and nodded at Sesshomaru and me, "You are welcome My Lord, it is my duty to protect you and your lover. Anything you wish to be done I am willing to obey and _any _and _every_ order that you ask of me shall be done, My Lord."

I had to smirked at Gen's words because I knew he was just trying to make Jaken look bad. Sesshomaru shifted a bit and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew he was wondering why Gen called us lovers but hell it was the only thing I could think of to keep my arm. I smiled up at him apologetically. I brought a hand to his cheek bringing his face closer to mine kissing him sweetly. Then I slipped my tongue into his mouth which he approved by sucking on my wet appendage. I moaned softly trying to remember that Rin was still in the room and watching us. I pulled away from him slowly and pecked his cheek. Getting up, I headed towards the seat on Sesshomaru's right which was across from Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed me to my seat before directing his gaze back to Gen, "Captain I want you to look after Rin and Tatsuya while they are outside the castle walls. You will protect them as if they were me do you understand."

"Yes My Lord I understand. I will tell my men where I should be at," Gen bowed before he turned towards the door.

"There is no need for that, Jaken will go _personally_ to all your men and inform them," Sesshomaru snapped his eyes towards Jaken daring him to argue.

The toad demon sighed defeated, "as you wish my lord."

Jaken bowed to his lord and left the room from a side door. I couldn't help but smirk in victory at the scolded demon. I turned back to Sesshomaru as he began to talk again.

"Just in case they decide to go to one of the surrounding villages, I want you to wear something more appropriate. The last thing I need or want is for the humans to think I am going to start a war with them," Sesshomaru instructed his captain.

Gen nodded. Bowing once more, the demon left the way he came leaving the room empty except for me, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"I will talk to you later," Sesshomaru gazed at me.

I tilted me head, "what did I do?"

He didn't answer instead went back to eating the food that was in front of him. I sighed and ate my breakfast that a female servant brought me not long ago. Rin was talking about all the things we would do after we got done eating. I nodded not paying much attention when Sesshomaru butted in telling the young girl to eat properly. I noticed that Rin saw Sesshomaru more than just her lord but as a father figure and in return Sesshomaru treated her like his daughter.

Breakfast went by quietly and the incident was never brought up. When I was done eating, Sesshomaru escorted me and Rin to the main doors of the castle where Gen was waiting for us. Sesshomaru instructed Rin not run off and listen to what Gen and I said. After making sure that everything was in check, Sesshomaru sent us on our way.


	11. The Secret Lovers

Breakfast went by quietly and the incident was never brought up. When I was done eating, Sesshomaru escorted me and Rin to the main doors of the castle where Gen was waiting for us. Sesshomaru instructed Rin not run off and listen to what Gen and I said. After making sure that everything was in check, Sesshomaru sent us on our way.

The Secret Lovers

Rin stayed in front of us as she played and ran around the large field while Gen and I walked behind her at a leisure pace. Gen stayed closely by my side taking his surrounds in as we walk closer to the surrounding villages.

"Hey Gen earlier Sesshomaru said that he didn't want to worry the humans into thinking that he was going to start a war, why would they think that he would start one?" I asked as I watched Rin stop to pick some flowers.

Gen sighed, "There has been rumors that some lords both demon and human have been starting wars in their lands just so they can test their army's power and to show other lands that they are not afraid to destroy anyone, even if, they are under their reign."

My eyes narrowed as I snapped my head towards him, "why the hell would they do that? People should be able to trust their lords to protect their people not fear that they will slaughter them."

"I honestly don't know but I do know that Lord Sesshomaru has never turned a blind eye towards those who lived in his lands whether they are demon or human." Gen spoke firmly and confidently. "Though he does not truly favor humans, Lord Sesshomaru had always made sure that the humans in his lands had everything they need to survive and visited many villages when time permitted him."

As I listened, my anger began to subside especially after finding out that Sesshomaru wasn't among these blood thirsty, power-seeking lords Gen mentioned. I stayed silent for a while calming myself and enjoying the gently breeze running through my long hair. When we came to the top of a hill we've been climbing, I could see a village that looked bigger than the one where Kaede and quite lively.

Rin ran down the hill laughing after she gathered some flowers. I couldn't help but smile at how energetic she was even with being raised in a castle full of demons or at least that's what I thought.

I looked after Rin's laughing form, "Rin don't get too far ahead."

"Kay!"

Seeing that she slowed down to a light jog I allowed my mind to wonder how a sweet, innocent child came to have a demon lord as her guardian. I tilted my head frowning as I thought of the many possible situations that could cause such a thing. All the possibilities made sense but none really add up.

"Don't hurt yourself."

I turned my attention to Rin, who had stopped for some more flowers, then to Gen, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows not paying attention to the demon next to me.

His smirk deepened, "I said don't hurt yourself. You're thinking too hard. Whatever you're thinking can't be that important."

I stared at him until his words sunk in then growled, "Shut up nobody asked you."

He chuckled softly but didn't comment back. We walked in silence until we almost reached the entrance to the village, where Rin was waiting for us. When we reached her I told Rin to stay right beside me while we were there. She nodded and took my hand. Smiling at her, I squeezed her small hand gently and we followed Gen inside the village.

I was expecting a mob of angry humans to be waiting for us but there weren't any. Instead, the villagers were quite hospitable. Many came up to talk to Gen and give us small bundles of sweets, which I made sure to, keep out of reach of the already hyper Rin. Some even asked when Sesshomaru was going to come back and visit them. I stood back and watched at how easy Gen conversed with the villagers and joked with them. It was like none of the villagers knew about the cruelty of some of the other lords, which in a way was a good thing.

As I was listening to Gen's latest conversation, I guy about his late teens early twenties came and talked to me. I looked nervously at Gen who paused in his conversation and nodded approvingly to me smiling. I smiled back and turned my attention to the male in front of me.

"Are you Master Gen's mate?" the young man asked me.

I chuckled gently shaking my head, "no, I'm just a friend in need."

"In need?" he looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, me and the people I was travelling with were attacked by a group of bandits and were separated. Lord Sesshomaru nursed me back to health promising me when I get better he would insist me with finding my companions," I half lied.

He smiled at me nodding, "that sounds like Lord Sesshomaru. Even though, he's a demon he's never gave us any reason to fear him or brought harm to anyone who lives in his lands."

Before I could say anything, Rin came pulling on my kimono sleeve. She was carrying a package holding it up to me. I took it from her tilting my head unsure with what to do with it.

"Granny and Grandpa wanted you to have this. They said it matches you perfectly and hope that you can fit it," Rin said before running off.

"Wait Rin . . ." I reached out after her.

"She's fine everyone in the village thinks of her as their little sister, so you don't have anything to worry about. Um . . . I never got your name."

"Sorry. It's Tatsuya but everyone calls me Suya." I smiled at the man beside me.

"It's nice to meet you Tatsuya. I'm Torimaru." He returned my smile.

I looked down at the package I was holding then back up at Torimaru, "Do you know who gave this package to Rin to give to me?"

"Yes, they're an old couple who makes the most astonishing clothing and jewelry in the village. Even some of the demons in the castle come here just to get the couples finished work," Torimaru informed me. "Would you like me to meet them?"

Nodding my head, "that would be great. I would feel really bad if I didn't thank them for this."

Smiling softly at me, Torimaru took my hand and led me through the thin crowd. We passed a few stands that held a variety of fruits, meats, and fabrics. After passing the last stand, a small hut came into view. I could see two figures sitting outside of the building. The air rung with metal hitting metal as one of the figures pounded away with its hammer. The other was sitting on a small bench and seemed to be knitting. As we got closer, the old woman looked up from her knitting smiling at the both of us. She had long silver hair with some remains of the brown strands she use to have in her early years. Her light brown eyes still sparkled with life.

"I see young Rin has given you our gift," the old woman spoke softly.

Hearing his wife's speaking to someone, made the old man stop his pounding and turned to look at us with the same smile as his wife.

"Yes, ma'am. I just wanted to thank you both for your gifts but if you don't mind me asking, why did you give this to me?" I slightly lifted the package I was holding.

"Because when Rin was describing you, we started to remember a beautiful male demon that we met some time ago," the old man spoke up. "Now, just seeing proves we made the right choice in giving it to you."

"My husband is right. You favor him some with your long silky red hair and your duel-colored eyes. Your beautiful flawless tanned skin almost matches his golden brown flesh," she smiled as she began to remember the male demon.

I held the package closer to my chest as I realized how important it was to the couple. "What happened to him?" I asked softly.

The old woman shook her head tiredly, "we don't know. He just stopped coming to visit us. The last thing we heard about him was a rumor that went around saying that his mate had killed him right before killing himself."

I gasped as I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand shaking, "why would his own mate kill him?"

"No one knows. Some say it was because of jealousy others say the mate found him with another man, which is total nonsense since we all knew how much they loved each other and how hard they worked to be together," the elderly lady sighed sorrowfully.

"What do you think happened to them?" Torimaru spoke up for the first time since we arrived at the couple's home.

The husband looked sternly at us both, "I believe that they couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was ridiculing them and trying to pull them apart his own father didn't approve of them being together, so they did the only thing they knew that would a sure them staying together for all eternity." The old man took a short pause, "They went somewhere where no one could find them and took each other's lives, if they're really dead like the rumor say's they are."

"So, you think they're still alive Grandpa?" Torimaru asked seriously.

"Yes we do. Though opposites, the two were extremely strong and loved each more than life itself. I know if they found a way to live together happily in this life, then they would take the opportunity, even if, they had to move away from these lands to a place where they weren't known and start all over again," the old woman butted in.

"And these are the male demon's belongings," I whispered thinking about what he went through for the man he loved.

"Yes, they are. And we hope that you will cherish them greatly just as we have for all these years," she said hopefully.

I smiled at her reassuringly, "of course I will. I'm just honored to know that you will trust me with something that's obviously so important to you."

The old couple smiled at me nodding their head in agreement. Torimaru also turned and smiled at me. He was about to say something when someone started yelling out my name.


	12. Farwells

The old couple smiled at me nodding their head in agreement. Torimaru also turned and smiled at me. He was about to say something when someone started yelling out my name.

Farewells

The four of us turned around to see who was calling me. We didn't see anyone on the road leading to the old hut or coming from the fields. What I did see when I looked up was dark outlines coming from the sky and fast. I tensed, I wasn't sure if I should run and yell for Gen or if I should stay and find out what those outlines where.

I decided to stay because if I left the couple would have no way to protect themselves. Don't get me wrong, Torimaru seemed like a nice guy he just didn't fit the heroic part. He didn't even carry a weapon on him. I stepped in front of them and took my stance waiting for whatever that was to land. As the outlines got closer, I saw a familiar red outfit with an also familiar school uniform on its back. I relaxed and instinctively took a step back towards the house. When Inuyasha landed, I was glad I took that step back or have the demon land on me.

Kagome hurriedly jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to my side but before she could get to me there was an angry yell right before the ground between the two of us had a large gash in it. Scared Kagome fell, the gash centimeters from her feet. I looked at Kagome to make sure she was alright then looked towards the road where the attack had come from and saw no one. Seconds later, Gen was standing at my side with an arm around my waist protectively. He was growling dangerously at Kagome and the others daring them to challenge him.

"Get your filthy hands off him demon," Inuyasha barked releasing his blade which grew twice as big.

Gen laughed darkly, "You dare raise your fang against me, _**HALF-BREED**_?"

Inuyasha growled at the comment and took a step closer to us. Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to back done, Gen released his hold on my waist and stepped in front of me unsheathing his own katana.

I looked between the two demons wondering if I should step in or not. I sighed and put a hand tenderly on Gen's arm and smiled at him. Then I turned my reddish-orange eyes to Inuyasha pleading with him to lower his weapon. Both males looked at me then each other and growled, but they both did what I silently asked and lowered their weapons. When that was done, I stepped the rest of the way between them being cautious of the cut in the ground that Gen made.

"Fighting isn't necessary, you two." I stated calmly.

"What are you talking about Suya? That bastard kidnapped you," Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

I rubbed my ear looking at them intently, "I wasn't kidnapped. After I fell off the cliff Rin found me and took me to Sesshomaru. He then took me to his castle where he had me bandaged up."

"This "bastard" as you so like to call him is Gen. He's the Captain of Sesshomaru's guards. He's watching after me and Rin until I get better or until Sesshomaru has some free time on his hands," I stood closer to Gen to prove my point about him being harmless.

"So, Sesshomaru has actually been taking care of you since the cliff incident," Miroku asked.

I nodded at him. Placing my hand on Gen's arm again, I looked at him concern seeing that he was still tense and unsure about what to do. He returned my gaze and nodded this time sheathing his weapon. I smiled at him and turned back to my friends.

"Now that we've found you, you can come back with us right?" Sango got off Kilala and walked closer to me.

"Kind of, I have to go back to the castle and tell Sesshomaru that I'm leaving before he sends a search party after me," I said.

"The flea bag can tell that bastard all he needs to know." Inuyasha growled grabbing my hand.

"You're one to talk, you mangy mutt," Gen pulled my hand from Inuyasha's grip and pulled me behind him so he could be face to face with Inuyasha.

I didn't say anything as the two males argued about what _**I **_was going to do with _**myself**_. Instead, I walked to a small patch of pebbles and chose two of the biggest. Straightening myself, I took aim and through the rocks at both demons' heads hitting my target impeccably. I dusted my hands off and walked over to the groaning males.

I looked at them emotionlessly making sure not to raise my voice, "You two are going to take me to Sesshomaru's castle whether you like it or not. _**I **_am going to tell Sesshomaru that I'm going back with you. _**I'm **_also going to make sure that Rin gets back safely. And _**BOTH**_ of you are not going to fight, complain, or utter a word to each other, understood?"

Both demons looked at each other then back at me frighten of my new side, nodding their agreement. I smiled at them both and turned back to the hut where the three onlookers where impressed/frighten of me as well.

I smiled reassuringly, "I guess this means good-bye. I thank you for your gifts and promise to cherish it forever."

The older woman smiled back nodding and handed me back the package I gave her before I went to deal with the two childish male demons, "I know you will. Whenever you come back this way, please don't be a stranger and come visit us again."

"Of course I will," I smiled hugging the old woman making sure that I didn't crinkle the gift she gave me.

I stepped back and turned to thank her husband as well but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed shaking my head and walked over to Torimaru thanking him for introducing me to the couple. He nodded his head hugging me back which earned him glares from both Inuyasha and Gen. I shook my head ignoring them both.

I smiled at them and headed towards the others waiting for me. We were about to go when the old man came running out the hut yelling for me to stop. I turned around and waited for the elderly man to catch up with us. He was breathing had from the light run but I could tell he was still happy even with the lost of breath. He stood straight and held two more wrapped items in front of me. One looked identical to the one that Rin gave me earlier while I could tell that the other one was a wrapped katana. Before I could thank him, he handed me a medium sized box with a carving of three dragons on it. I traced my fingers lightly over the covering smiling gently at myself. I hugged him the best I could with all the stuff him and his wife gave me and thanked him. I was on the verge of tears but I held them back.

He brought me in a tighter hug and whispered in my ear so only I could hear him, "Never unsheathe that sword unless you are truly ready to face the horrors that go with it. But don't worry no matter what happens the song (1) within will free your soul from any hold that the darkness might have on you and remind you of all the things you lost and cherish."

I pulled away from him confused but nodded. I never told the others what the old man told me because it was nothing for them to worry about. Saying my last good-bys, we headed back through the village to round up Rin. Finally, we were on our way back to Sesshomaru's castle.

The trip was quiet except for the few questions Kagome would ask to make sure I was alright and wasn't "traumatized" with being left alone with a bunch of "blood thirsty" demons. Of course I would tell her that I was alright and everything that happened. Well, everything but the make-out session me and Sesshomaru had or the major hand job the demon lord had given me earlier that day.

I sighed in relief when Sesshomaru's castle came into view since it stopped Kagome's recent interrogation. When we were a few yards away, Rin tapped my thigh.

"Come catch me big brother," she squealed before taking off.

Kagome smiled at me and forced the items in my hand to hers pushing me after Rin. I smiled back at her gratefully and took off running after the giggling child. I stayed behind a bit until the doors where fully opened for her. I picked up my pace gaining on her quickly. She was half way down the hall when I scooped her up in my arms swirling her around. I'm sure that her high pitched laughter could be heard throughout the entire castle. I was proven right when Sesshomaru came out of one of the doors not far from me and Rin and raised a questioning eyebrow at us. I smiled sweetly at him and set the girl down and walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned forward kissing my forehead lightly. My smile turned to uneasiness when I heard a deep growl from behind me.

Sesshomaru looked up over my head as I turned in his arm to look at Inuyasha and the others who were watching us, "Hello little brother. I see you've met my mate."

"MATE!" Everyone practically yelled in disbelief, except Rin and Gen.

I glared up at the demon lord and elbowed him lightly in the ribs so he would let me go. I looked at the others. Inuyasha out of all of them was hurt the most by Sesshomaru's words. I shook my head and asked Sesshomaru to take us somewhere more private. Before doing so though, he grabbed my chin and kissed me on my lips making everyone gasp in surprise. He pulled away smirking and led us to a huge office. The walls were covered with bookshelves and maps. Sitting beside large double windows, was a long maple carved desk with a matching chair. When we finally got comfortable, Sesshomaru thanked Gen for his hard work and dismissed him back to his normal duties while instructing Rin to find Jaken and go play. After the two finally left, Sesshomaru sat behind his desk while I sat on top of it.

The room was quiet except for the increasing growls coming from Inuyasha. I could tell that he wanted to jump of the desk and slaughter Sesshomaru and his smug look.

I coughed catching Inuyasha's gaze, "It's not what it _**looked **_or _**sounded **_like. I'm not Sesshomaru's mate and we are NOT doing _anything_."

"Then why did he kiss you," Inuyasha growled dangerously.

I opened my mouth then closed it, "That's a good question. Why did you kiss me?"

This time everyone looked at Sesshomaru waiting for the demon lord to answer.

He chuckled softly placing his elbow on the desk with his head in his hand, "To watch Inuyasha suffer, of course. He hates it when I take something from him knowing that there's nothing he can do about it or to stop me, especially when it has something to do with one of his precious friends."

Inuyasha growled and leapt at Sesshomaru without warning. I jumped off the desk and stood in front of Inuyasha making him stop in his pursuit. He looked down at me then glared daggers at the older demon behind me. I placed my hands on his chest shaking my head, indicating that it wasn't worth a blood bath.

Inuyasha backed down but didn't move from his spot in front of me, "how can you stand there and let him talk about you like your some doll to be toyed with?"

"Inuyasha has a point Suya," Kagome said taking Inuyasha's said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

I sighed, "Are you even looking at the same situation that I am?"

"What do you mean?" Sango spoke up.

I glared up at the small group in front of me trying to keep my temper down, "Which would you rather have Sesshomaru kissing me just to anger Inuyasha and not mean anything about the kiss? Or Sesshomaru kissing and having some hidden desire to mate with me with all of you here to watch?"

The room was deathly quiet as everyone pondered on my words. I heard Inuyasha sigh then look into my eyes.

He nodded his head, "You're right, we would rather him kiss you to anger me than actually mean to do something to you." His eyes left mine as he glared at Sesshomaru, "If you try that on him again or come near any of them I will castrate you. Let's go."

Sesshomaru truly laughed at Inuyasha's threat and sat in his desk as Inuyasha herded us at the door and down the hall to the entrance hall. Waiting there for us was Rin, Gen, and somehow Sesshomaru. I never found out how he got there so quickly. Inuyasha and Miroku made sure to stay in the middle so Sesshomaru was on one side while me, Sango, and Kagome were on the other side of them. Of course that still didn't help because as soon as we walked out the doors of his castle, he was right by my side pulling me into his arms kissing me thoroughly tongue and all. To say the lease, Inuyasha was pissed. I was so dazed from Sesshomaru's kiss that I needed help from Sango to put distance between me and the demon lord while the others dragged Inuyasha behind us kicking and screaming. I could faintly hear Sesshomaru chuckling under Gen's laughter and Rin's good-byes.

It was starting to get dark when we finally reached Kaede's village. Since we had school tomorrow and a major test, me and Kagome agreed to go home that night and come back next weekend. I sighed laying down on the grass by the well with the others sitting by me.

"Hey, Tatsuya?" Kagome's voice rung in my head.

"hmmm,"

"Why did that old couple give you all these things?" I could hear Kagome holding one of the packages before putting it down.

I sat up stretching as everyone waited for me to answer, "They said they gave it to me because I reminded them of a demon that they once knew years ago."

"What happened to the demon to make them give you it's stuff?" Shippo asked from Kagome's lap.

"He and his lover either moved away to stop the ridicule from those around them or they killed each other so they can stay with each other forever," I looked up to the sky as the stars began to shine through the darkness.

They all stayed quiet for a while before Miroku spoke up, "Maybe you're this demon's reincarnation trying to find his lost lover."

"Maybe," I said not really wanting to go into details on why I might have reminded the old couple of their demon friend.

I sighed getting up from the ground brushing myself off, "It's starting to get late Kagome we should head back. I don't want Ryou to start worrying."

She agreed getting up and stretching. We said our good-byes to our friends and jumped down the well towards home.

The song is pertaining to Final Fantasy X – Sad Violin


End file.
